


Одно лицо

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Ох и развела судьба братьев по разные стороны жизни. Вынужденные расстаться на долгие годы, близнецы не думали, что встретятся вновь, не слабые юноши, но взрослые мужчины. Никто не мог помыслить, что между людьми, которых мало кто мог различить, связь оказалась куда крепче, чем позволяли приличия.





	1. Художник и вор

Женщина заметно устала. Много часов в одной и той же позе едва смог бы вынести даже сильный воин. Раффи подметил всё — и скучающий уставший взгляд, и опущенные уголки губ.

— На сегодня, думаю, стоит закончить, — произнёс он. Женщина повернула голову с немалым трудом. Шея затекла, тяжёлый воротник, расшитый жемчужинами, пусть и добавлял красоты, но сдавливал шею. — Всё же лучше было бы без него. У вас удивительная шея, а воротник на полотне отвлечёт внимание от вашего прекрасного лица.

Раффи преувеличил: женщина - отнюдь не красавица. Светлые ресницы делали неяркие серые глаза блёклыми. Остальные черты лица — крупный нос и тонкие губы — не красили молодую жену герцога.

Вот шея хороша — тонкая, изящная. Раффи мысленно обругал нынешнюю моду и вкус герцогини, предпочитавшей не те платья, которые подчеркнули бы совершенные участки тела. Её с трудом удалось уговорить взять в руки яблоко, чтобы привлечь внимание к изящным пальцам, никогда не знавшим тяжёлого труда.

— Можно взглянуть? — несмело поинтересовалась герцогиня.

— Прошу прощения, но я не выставляю этюды напоказ, — парировал Раффи. — При всём моём уважении к вашему супругу.

Герцогиня нахмурилась. Между светлыми бровями пролегли морщинки. Раффи умилился: немногим женщинам к лицу недовольная гримаска.

Он взял тряпку и стал вытирать кисти. Герцогиня терпеливо ожидала, пока камеристка расправит складки на измятом тёмно-синем платье и накинет на плечи плащ. Раффи ухмыльнулся, поймав взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц служанки, и отвернулся. Отношений с доступной девицей ему иметь не хотелось. Не до неё. Ещё предстояло продолжить начатую работу над портретом.

Герцогиня в сопровождении камеристки удалилась, а Раффи отложил кисти и сел в кресло, где до этого она восседала, взял в руки оставленное ею яблоко и надкусил.

Кислое.

Сочное, красное, спелое, но почему-то кислое и терпкое, словно не созревшее.

— Полная противоположность герцогини, — заключил Раффи. Женщина, над чьим портретом он трудился, сложена, словно девочка отроческого возраста, хотя стала матерью троих детей. Вспомнились нелепые слухи и пророчества, сулившие герцогу окончание рода из-за женитьбы на столь худосочной женщине. Вопреки всему, та оказалась на редкость плодовитой. Ни один ребёнок не умер. Наверняка у четы появятся ещё наследники.

Раффи откусил ещё раз. Кислый сок брызнул в рот, и он сморщился.

Герцогиня, кислая и неприглядная внешне, наверняка сладкая и страстная, но Раффи предпочитал держаться подальше от женщин — не только знатного происхождения.

Он любил мужчин, но отношения со своим же полом порицались.

Раффи поправил выбившуюся прядь собранных в хвост каштановых волос и вспомнил, что до сих пор не вымыл руки. На яблоке остались пятна краски, во рту — привкус смолы.

Раффи поднялся, подошёл к мольберту и взял бутыль со скипидаром, после смочил тряпку и принялся тщательно оттирать краску с рук.

На мгновение сердце замерло, руки затряслись. Грязный лоскут упал на пол.

— Нет, опять! — выругался Раффи. В последнее время сердце частенько пошаливало, но он откладывал поход к лекарю.

Дело было отнюдь не в болезни. Он прекрасно знал в чём. Знал, но был не в силах что-либо поделать.

Раффи снял испачканную серую полотняную тунику и небрежно бросил на пол. В крохотной комнатушке пахло краской, и он подошёл к окну, отодвинул щеколду и распахнул створки. Уличная пыль ворвалась в окно.

— Бесстыжий, срам-то прикрой! — раздался мужской голос снаружи. Раффи ухмыльнулся и пригладил усы. Он никогда не понимал, что зазорного в голом теле. Частенько у него появлялись натурщицы, чьи великолепные тела он навеки запечатлил на холстах. Именно картины с обнажёнными дивами продавались лучше всего. Знать никогда не спрашивала, кем была женщина, изображённая на полотне. Раффи ухмылялся.

Охотно вызывались позировать проститутки. Пусть они просили довольно много денег, но Раффи не скупился и, вопреки всеобщему мнению, не спал с ними.

Сегодня он устал. Нужно выйти на прогулку, чтобы не дышать запахом красок. Для начала придётся смыть всю краску с лица и тела.

***

В трактире в этот вечер многолюдно, и небольшая кучка посетителей за столом, стоявшим в углу, не привлекала внимания. Немало горожан собралось, чтобы выпить, поиграть в кости, а некоторые явились, чтобы подраться.

К лысому мужчине, судя по виду, главарю, никто не решался пристать. Он был высоким, шрам пересекал одну щеку, а нос не один раз ломали.

— Ха, если бы ты вчера не проторчал целый день здесь, то я бы решил, что ты в художники подался, Геллари, — хохотнул лысый. — Видал я одного на рынке. Одна его симара стоит, как две куртизанки. И холёный весь!

Тот, кого он назвал Геллари, зашипел и взялся за больное плечо, ощупал и убедился, что вывиха нет, просто растянуты связки.

— Вот именно, не было у меня никогда такой одежды. Перепутал, Гро, — подтвердил он.

— К слову, не я один его видел. Лицом точь-в-точь ты! — вмешался худой жилистый собеседник. — Теперь и Гро туда же. И Базили до этого говорил. За рынком он следит, чтобы всякие случайно забредшие попрошайки не отнимали милостыню у наших ребят.

— Да. Как это понимать? — Гро задумался. Он ждал объяснений. Геллари в свою очередь отпил пиво и сделал вид, будто не услышал вопрос.

Он понимал, о ком шла речь.

«Всё-таки решился и стал тем, кем хотел!» — подумал он.

Имя художника не стоило уточнять. Геллари знал, что именно услышит.

— Имя выяснили? — поинтересовался Гро.

— Зачем? — удивился сидевший рядом с ним мужчина. Худой, длинноволосый, он забавно смотрелся рядом с внушительного вида Гро. Поймав злобный взгляд, оправдался: — Давай дождёмся Базили. Уж кому, а ему наверняка известно.

Маленький чернявый Базили умел разнюхать всё. Геллари закусил губу, надеясь, что имя художника не прозвучит. Он раздумывал, какой вопрос задать, чтобы выяснить, что именно затеял Гро. Не нужно родиться семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять — ничего хорошего тот не придумал.

Гро наверняка решил воспользоваться сходством двух мужчин.

«Всё же стоит дождаться Базили!» — решил Геллари. Ему хотелось знать, что тому известно.

— В карты? — предложил он.

— Ну да. На иное ты не способен сейчас! — Гро хохотнул. — Хотя и в карты не мастак.

Геллари скривился. Ему не понравилась издёвка.

— На что играть будешь? Деньги ты просадил в кулачном бою. На собственную задницу? — вторил тощий.

— Ты же знаешь, я отдаю долги, — парировал Геллари.

— Ну да. Я даже знаю как!

— Севери! — прикрикнул Гро. — Уймись!

Севери расхохотался. Геллари пригладил тонкие усики.

— Много знаешь. Кто-то другой за такое всадил бы нож в спину и не мучился, — парировал он.

— Да ладно!

Геллари нахмурился.  
Севери не слукавил: однажды он увидел всё своими глазами. Он в тот вечер много выпил. Как назло, у трактира ошивались местные пьяницы, один из которых славился буйным нравом и прилюдное справление нужды считал едва ли не оскорблением. Пришлось юркнуть в улочку, но и там Севери оказался не один. Геллари не обратил на него никакого внимания и стоял, привалившись к дощатому забору, в то время как перед ним на коленях сидела девица и со знанием дела ублажала ртом.

Севери мысленно позавидовал другу и справил нужду. Изрядно пьяному Геллари было слишком хорошо, чтобы обратить внимание на постороннего.

Севери хотелось съязвить, попросить, чтобы тот одолжил девицу для утех, но, присмотревшись тщательнее, понял, что Геллари дарит удовольствие отнюдь не девушка, а молодой длинноволосый парень.

С тех пор Севери подтрунивал над мужеложцем. Тот не собирался оправдываться, а Гро и вовсе пропустил словечки мимо ушей, что было немудрено — здоровяк некогда был пиратом, а на корабле, как известно, женщин не бывало.

Геллари вяло потасовал карты. Он знал, что проиграет, но надеялся, что это отвлечёт от тягостных дум, что Базили не придёт и не произнесёт знакомое имя — Раффи Лучес.


	2. Встреча

Дверь обветшалой лачуги едва держалась на петлях. Не было нужды её запирать — красть всё равно нечего. Геллари вошёл внутрь и рухнул на набитый соломой прелый матрац, служивший постелью долгое время. Алкоголь притупил боль в плече.

Слова Базили стояли в ушах, вопрос Гро остался без ответа. Все обсуждения свелись к догадкам, как вышло, что два разных человека могли быть настолько похожими. Геллари знал ответ, но молчал, не желал выкладывать правду о своём происхождении. Для всех он Геллари Хвиске — вор, сын блудницы, скончавшейся от дурной болезни. Никто не проверял правдивость слов, узнать правду трудно.

— Боги определённо насмехаются — Раффи угораздило поселиться именно здесь, в Нерале! — Геллари усмехнулся и повернулся на бок. В нос ударил крепкий запах пота, пропитавшего подстилку на матрасе, плечо заныло от резкого движения.

Хотел ли Геллари встречи с Раффи Лучесом? Хотел ли взглянуть в лицо, точь-в-точь такое же, как у него самого? И на этот вопрос он ответить не смог. Смотреть на брата-близнеца — всё равно что на себя самого в зеркало. Разве что нравы у братьев отличались, способности — тоже. Если Раффи тяготел запечатлевать прекрасное углём на бумаге, то Геллари тянуло на не менее прекрасное — то, чем хотелось завладеть и хотя бы недолго подержать в руках.

Понятия о прекрасном у близнецов разные.

Геллари вспомнил ухмылку главаря.

— Такое сходство нам может пригодиться! — Гро погладил шрам.

У Геллари не осталось сомнений, что, несомненно, однажды ему придётся выдать себя за художника.

Или не однажды?

Сердце ёкнуло. Раффи мог погибнуть. Геллари не желал смерти брату — тому, у кого — его лицо. Из-за дурных мыслей сон не желал приходить. К счастью, Базили не догадался выведать, где живёт художник. Следовало его опередить.

— Хотя кому я лгу? Мы так давно не виделись, Раффи! — Геллари давно перестал считать время. Пусть он привык жить в одиночестве, но чутьё порой напоминало, что у него есть брат. Однажды из-за лихорадки, возникшей при отличном самочувствии, он не смог встать на ноги. Геллари знал — плохо не ему, а брату — тому, с которым он был связан общей утробой матери; тому, с кем рождён в один день и час.

Геллари смежил веки и натянул шерстяное, изъеденное молью одеяло на голову. Сейчас, когда стояла глубокая ночь, что-либо предпринимать бессмысленно. Даже беспризорники давно спали.

— Не спишь, Раффи. Почему? — сонно пробормотал Геллари.

Пусть братья не виделись много лет, но невидимая связь осталась.

***

Тьму разгонял свет лампады. Раффи любил это время суток. Именно ночью вдохновение как никогда яркое, а портреты выходили изумительными. Он улыбнулся и полюбовался плодом своих трудов. В блёклых глазах герцогини он сумел отразить то, что заметил — скрытую страсть. Даже на незавершённом портрете глаза жили. Трудно представить, что получится.

Пусть Раффи любил своё дело, но глаза слипались от усталости. От смеси запахов масел, олифы и скипидара заложило нос. Раффи подошёл к окну и взялся за щеколду, но едкое чувство страха заставило передумать.

— Вдруг вор влезет? — решил он. — Хотя вряд ли он позарится на краски и холст.

Осторожность перевесила желание вдохнуть свежий воздух, и Раффи оставил всё как есть, лишь сбросил тунику, в которой всегда работал, и остался в облегающих бежевых штанах. Краски непонятным образом попала даже на грудь. Раффи смочил тряпку скипидаром и потёр пятно. От усилия смуглая кожа раскраснелась, случайно задетый сосок затвердел. Раффи запер мастерскую и удалился в спальню.

Штаны жали, и он расстегнул и стянул их. Одежда с тихим шелестом свалилась на пол. Раффи не стал тратить время на ночную сорочку и улёгся в постель в чём был — только в брэ.

Не сразу удалось уснуть. Ныло левое плечо. Раффи потёр его и упрекнул себя за беспечность и устроенный ранее в мастерской сквозняк, чтобы краска поскорее выветрилась.

Он спал без сновидений. Он редко видел сны и всегда об этом жалел. Яркий красочный сон порой превращался в явь и запечатлевался на бумаге пастельными карандашами. Раффи считал, что именно пастель должна запечатлеть иллюзии.

На этот раз он занимался любимым делом даже во сне. Раффи делал мазок за мазком, выбирал тёплые оттенки. Он макал кисть в жжёную умбру и подносил к портрету. Рука опустилась. Раффи полюбовался изображением темноволосого смуглого человека в вишнёвом берете, украшенным пером. Карие глаза с опущенными уголками насмешливо взирали на портретиста, словно говорили: «Не сможешь», а тонкие усики подчёркивали красивой формы губы. Разве что нос смотрелся нелепо — маленький, вздёрнутый, он украсил бы лицо девушки, но не мужчины.

Во сне Раффи сделал то, что никогда не давалось ему в жизни. Он написал собственный портрет.

Или не свой, а того, у кого с ним — одно лицо?

Ответить не смог бы даже он сам.

***

Геллари подошёл к деревянному ведру, набрал пригоршню воды и умылся. Сон мгновенно улетучился, но после вчерашней попойки хотелось пить.

— Ну вот и хорошо, что соображать можешь, — раздался голос Гро. Геллари не помнил, когда тот вернулся. Казалось, что главарь проспал полдня — так бодро он выглядел. — За тобой должок. Помнишь?

Геллари не помнил, но понял.

— Сколько?

— О! Сразу к делу. Хороший мальчик! — Гро засмеялся. — На этот раз твои навыки пригодятся. Художник наш — ранняя пташка. Снова захаживал на рынок — уже к мастеру Леони. Кисти заказывал и обмолвился, что для портрета герцогини ему нужны лучшие. Как пить дать Герцогиню де Геонор малюет.

— И что? — Геллари ничего не понял.

— То, что в герцогской семье есть чем поживиться. Художник наверняка вхож в их особняк. Пока я не придумал, как всё провернуть, но сходство нам на руку. Ты побудешь художником.

— Я?! Да я кисть никогда в руках не держал! — Геллари усмехнулся, набрал в ковш воды и с жадностью выпил.

— Зачем её держать? У художника, разумеется, есть мастерская или что-то в этом роде. Базили пошёл за ним. Скоро мы узнаем, где он живёт, а ты проникнешь в его дом и поглядишь, насколько готов портрет. Когда закончит, воплотим в жизнь вторую часть плана. Доставишь портрет ты. Это пока не окончательный план. Сначала выясним, насколько он дружен с Геонорами.

Геллари был уверен — Раффи вхож в герцогскую семью. Геонор славился подозрительностью и педантичностью. Он старался выбирать самых лучших мастеров, лекарей и повитух. Одна женщина из трущоб устроила свою жизнь и купила домик пусть не в знатном квартале, но и не в низах города. Каким образом герцог де Геонор сумел разнюхать о нищей повитухе, осталось загадкой, но отныне та принимала роды у знатных рожениц.

— Не думаю, что я так сильно похож на того художника, что сам Геонор не заметит подлог, — попытался оправдаться Геллари.

— Пф! Я сам его видел, повторяю, дурачина! — Гро заметно злился. Щёки побагровели, шрам стал куда более отчётливым. — Вас не отличить. Честное слово, словно близнецы… Или близнецы? Может, твоя матушка одного из вас вышвырнула?

— Вряд ли! — Геллари пожал плечами.

— Тогда как это объяснить?

Геллари промолчал. Рассказывать главарю о брате не было желания. Ходили слухи, что Гро сбежал из столичной тюрьмы, в которой оказался из-за убийства родного отца, поэтому пристроился на первое попавшееся пиратское судно. Так это или нет, Геллари не знал, но сомнений в том, что Раффи в большой опасности, не возникло.

— Давай дождёмся Базили. Я пока приду в себя. Голова не варит, — сменил тему Геллари.

— Держи! — Гро протянул бутылку, в которой на дне плескались остатки дешёвого вина. — Негусто, как раз хватит, чтобы полечить голову, но не потерять её.

Геллари припал губами к горлышку со сбитыми краями и в несколько глотков осушил. Тяжесть в голове сменилась лёгкостью, ломота прошла, по жилам растеклось долгожданное тепло. Стало легче.

Гро сидел, ссутулившись и наморщив лоб. Он не верил в совпадения.

«Что-то ты не договариваешь, молокосос!» — мысленно выругался он.

Гро не стал бы главарём шайки воров, если бы не был проницательным. Он догадывался, что художник — брат-близнец Геллари. Возможно, тот не знал о родственнике. Некоторые приверженцы старой веры до сих пор считали появление двойни на свет проклятием, иные избавлялись от «лишнего» ребёнка или двоих сразу. Возможно, мать Геллари так и поступила, но не стала убивать второе дитя, а подбросила добрым людям, и те растили подкидыша как родного.

— Теперь можно дождаться Базили. — Геллари откинулся на постели и закрыл глаза.

— Эй, не вздумай спать, — приказал Гро.

— И не собирался. Мне ещё побриться хотя бы надо.

— Красавчик! — Гро хрюкнул от смеха. — Мечта местных потаскух, но разбиваешь их сердца своей тягой к…

Геллари сел.

— Да, я люблю мужчин. И что, это кому-то мешает? — съехидничал он.

— Нет, но тех, кто снизу, не очень-то жалуют.

Геллари сжал губы. Он не хотел разводить спор, что в каждой позиции — своё преимущество и своя прелесть. Гро не поймёт.

И уж тем более Геллари не собирался делиться самым сокровенным — тем, что отдавался мужчинам, смуглым, темноволосым и кареглазым, похожим на него самого.

И брата.

«Как некстати!» — мысленно разозлился Геллари, чувствуя, что плоть пробудилась. Давненько у него никого не было, и утром член частенько беспокоил его.

— Схожу-ка отолью, — решил он и встал. Широкие штаны не смогли скрыть возбуждение, и Гро усмехнулся, глядя на ширинку.

Геллари вышел из лачуги и вдохнул успевший раскалиться от зноя пыльный воздух, после пошёл за угол.

Опустевший мочевой пузырь унял так некстати расшалившееся возбуждение ровно тогда, когда Геллари заметил Базили. Тот спешил к лачуге.

«Значит, есть новости», — догадался Геллари.

Базили отпрянул, когда Геллари внезапно выскочил из-за угла.

— Тьфу! — сплюнул он. — Сначала я всё утро пасу твоего двойника, а теперь и ты…

— Пойдём, — перебил Геллари и отворил дверь. Ему не терпелось узнать новости. Едва сдерживался и Гро, но молча ждал, когда Базили заговорит.

— Узнал, — коротко пояснил тот.

Гро довольно засмеялся, Геллари же было не до смеха.

«Главное — успеть предупредить», — понадеялся он.

Главное, чтобы портрет герцогини был далёк до завершения, а брата можно убедить покинуть город.

Гро выслушал доклад Базили. С сурового лица не сходила улыбка. Геллари жадно впитывал слова и старался запомнить ориентир.

— Бедно живёт художник наш. Квартал незнатный, — заключил Гро.

— У них, художников, всегда так, — пояснил Геллари. — В худшие времена они нищие, в лучшие — богаты. Порой даже гении предаются забвению.

— Слишком много знаешь о них, как погляжу! — Гро прищурился.

— Немного. То же, что всем известно.

— Мне об этом неизвестно.

— А мне — известно, — вмешался Базили. — Это всем известно. Гро, ты не рождён ценить искусство. Вспомни: тебе что фальшивящая певичка, что прекрасное сопрано — лишь бы сиськи побольше.

Геллари хохотнул. Язвительные слова пришлись как нельзя кстати.

— Сиськи пощупать можно. Что голос? Его не потрогаешь, — внезапно добро отозвался Гро.

— Ладно, хватит. Пожрать что-нибудь есть? Я подыхаю с голода. — Геллари прекрасно знал, что есть нечего, что идти придётся на рынок, чтобы купить пару сочных, только что из печи, пирожков — лучше с мясом, хотя и с яблоками вполне подойдут.

С яблоками любил Раффи. Мать их редко пекла, и такое лакомство для близнецов было высшим наслаждением. Геллари вспомнил, как они с братом любили бросать пирожки с разными начинками в одну корзину, после — доставать и угадывать, что внутри. Кто не угадал, тот исполнял желание другого.

Близнецы так забавлялись даже тогда, когда выросли, разве что желания стали куда непристойнее. Однажды в шутку Раффи предложил сыграть на поцелуи. Геллари, будучи уверенным, что с возрастом брат научился различать начинку в пирожках, согласился.

Раффи проиграл, и Геллари невольно пришлось подставить губы для поцелуя.

Близнецов часто путали, и Геллари знал, что у него и брата губы одинаковой формы. Он понимал и то, что Раффи целуется точь-в-точь как он сам.

Геллари стало интересно узнать о себе со стороны. Приятны ли его поцелуи, или после них оставалось противное ощущение вязкой слюны? Тверды его губы или мягки, словно у девушки?

Губы Раффи оказались в меру твёрдыми. Тот осторожно прикоснулся ими к губам Геллари, несмело, словно поцеловался впервые.

Или впервые?

Братья скрывали друг от друга непристойные похождения, и этот момент — неприемлемый — стал первым, что они узнали друг о друге.

Раффи, не встретив сопротивления, настойчиво сунул язык в приоткрытый рот, тёплый, влажный. Геллари никогда бы не подумал, что узнает, как целуется он сам.

Целовался он хорошо, во всяком случае, поцелуй ему понравился — настолько, что он прижался всем телом к брату и погладил рукой спину. Вторую запустил в волосы — мягкие, по ощущениям похожие на его собственные.

Геллари был готов пойти куда дальше и пошёл бы — он чувствовал, как напряжена плоть — если бы не хлопнула входная дверь. Мать вернулась не вовремя от соседки.

Или вовремя?

Отношения между мужчинами недопустимы, между братьями — и подавно.

Раффи резко отстранился и утёр рот. Губы припухли и порозовели.

Геллари узнал, как выглядит после поцелуя.

— Жрать нечего, — прервал Гро воспоминания. — Поищи на рынке, только прикрой голову и спрячь лицо. Не хватало, чтобы кто-то принял тебя за художника. Да, и не подходи близко к лавке Леони.

Геллари немало обрадовался.

Уже сегодня он увидит брата после долгой разлуки.

***

Всё утро у Раффи было ощущение, что за ним кто-то следит. На рынке трудно узнать точно — сотни пар глаз провожали его взглядами. Он побеседовал с мастером Леони, затем растворился в толпе.

Это удалось сделать ненадолго. Раффи бросил монету просившему подаяние мальчику и покинул рынок.

Чувство преследования пропало, но всё равно было не по себе, особенно тогда, когда у сквера Раффи увидел давешнего ребёнка. Тот словно преследовал его и ходил по пятам.

«Брось. Может, они близнецы», — успокоил он себя.

Удалось это с трудом.

— Дяденька, подайте монетку, — попросил малец и низко опустил голову. Чёрные сальные пряди упали на лоб. Раффи заметил, как по волосам пробежала вошь.

— А ну прочь отсюда, беспризорник! — прикрикнул стражник, патрулировавший улицу.

Мальчишка юркнул в сквер — только и видели его между деревьями.

Раффи вздохнул и направился домой, чтобы продолжить писать портрет герцогини. Ему хотелось поскорее закончить работу и получить вожделенное золото за труды и славу. Для этого требовалось много времени и терпения.

На время придётся отложить праздное безделье — такое, как прогулка по скверу. Раффи хотелось окунуться в тень деревьев и спокойно посидеть на скамье, ни о чём не думая, представляя, как очередной куст запечатлится на холсте.

Или портрет беспризорника.

В память Раффи врезались яркие голубые, словно небо, глаза мальчишки, обрамлённые редкими короткими ресничками; нос, казавшийся крупным на худом лице и прядь чёрных сальных волос с бежавшей по ним вошью.

Мальчик, бесспорно, вырастет в интересного мужчину, если не умрёт от голода, холода или дифтерии, порой уносившей жизни целой семьи. Как ни странно, бездомные дети куда крепче холёных малышей из знатных семей, хотя терпели нужду.

«Словно боги дают что-то одно — либо детей, либо роскошь», — подумал Раффи. В мыслях он не заметил, как ноги сами понесли его в сквер. Он решил не сворачивать и пройтись по дорожке, вымощенной булыжником.

Раффи пожалел, что не догадался заглянуть к булочнику. Как назло, голубей было как никогда много. До ушей доносилось воркование.

— Кого я вижу? Раффи Лучес! — окликнул кто-то.

Он обернулся — и ему стало не по себе. Высокий мужчина в бежевом берете подошёл к нему и протянул руку. Раффи пожал её.

— Дорьяни! Рад тебя видеть! — радость в словах прозвучала неискренне.

«Вот на кого ты меня променял!» — мысленно упрекнул Раффи, разглядывая спутницу Дорьяни — молодую полную женщину. Он присмотрелся и понял — то не полнота. Женщина носила ребёнка.

— Как ты, друг? — поинтересовался Дорьяни. — Позволь представить тебе мою жену — Лучеллу Дорьяни.

В этом был весь он — предпочитал, чтобы все обращались по фамилии, а не имени. Собственное имя он не любил, хотя Раффи не знал почему.

Лекси — такое имя он носил. Раффи не раз смаковал его на устах, хотя Дорьяни сердился. Вспомнилось лицо, красневшее так, что веснушки переставали быть заметными. Тогда он крепко обнимал любимого и целовал в горячие губы, после дожидался, когда румянец сойдёт, и долго любовался россыпью мелких пятнышек на носу и скулах.

Встречи были недолгими. Отец Лекси едва не прознал про позорную связь, и Раффи предпочёл смириться и порвать отношения — что угодно, лишь бы честь любовника не запятналась. Да и судья, которому Лекси приходился сыном, не спустил бы с рук позорное увлечение и постарался бы избавиться от Раффи.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — сухо отозвался тот. — С тобой — тоже. Скоро первенец появится, как погляжу.

— Уже второй, — поправил Дорьяни. — Первая у нас дочка. Надеемся, что на этот раз будет мальчик.

Второй!

«Сколько же я не виделся с Лекси? Время, куда ты торопишься, беспощадное?» — вгрызлась в голову мысль.

Словно только вчера молодые люди расстались. Оказалось, Дорьяни скоро станет отцом двоих детей.

— Повитуха говорит, возможно, будет двойня, — встряла Лучелла. — Боги, спасите от такого!

— Если будет двое — так тому и быть. Я буду только счастлив. Да и ты сама представь: два прекрасных, одинаковых — может, разных — на лицо ребёнка. Двойная радость! — восторженно произнёс Дорьяни.

— Да, но не все поймут. Ещё решат, что наша семья проклята! — Лучелла не разделяла радость мужа.

В своё время Раффи делился с Лекси наболевшим — тем, через что пришлось пройти им с братом, чтобы доказать — они не прокляты, они такие же, как все остальные люди.

Только Дорьяни знал, что у него есть брат-близнец.

— Прошу прощения, но я тороплюсь. У меня ещё портрет неоконченный, — поспешил распрощаться Раффи и развернулся в сторону выхода.

— Прощай, Раффи! — услышал он напоследок.

Проклятое чувство преследования донимало до самой мастерской, но Раффи отмахнулся от него. Не до безумия. Хотелось как можно скорее попасть домой.

***

Гро наставил Геллари, поэтому тот терпеливо дожидался темноты. Бойкие хозяйственные бабы, развешивавшие во дворе бельё на просушку, подозрительно поглядывали на незнакомца в плаще цвета лесных каштанов. Геллари ниже натянул капюшон. Женщины — наверняка соседки Раффи. Их смутит появление художника в таком странном одеянии.

Вдобавок Раффи мог выйти на улицу, и тогда будет трудно объяснить появление двоих совершенно одинаковых с лица мужчин.

Геллари поспешил удалиться. Он знал, где живёт брат, и надеялся, что застанет его ночью.

Одного.

От мысли, что у Раффи кто-то есть, стало не по себе. «Художник живёт один», — так сказал Базили. Женщина, вхожая в его дом — немолода и некрасива. Наверняка она просто служанка.

Геллари полез в сумку и достал свёрток с пирожками. Пусть он любил с мясом, но всё-таки купил несколько с яблоками — напомнил себе о брате.

На этот раз попался с яблоками.

«Значит, судьба нам свидеться, Раффи», — обрадовался Геллари примете, придуманной самими братьями ещё в детстве, и надкусил пирожок.

Начинка вылезла наружу, кусочек яблока вывалился и шмякнулся на землю, оставив дорожку на плаще. Геллари скривился. Яблоки оказались кислыми, а у бедной торговки не было денег на сок сахарного тростника.

У матери братьев Лучесов пирожки выходили куда вкуснее. Хотя яблоки были одинаковыми, но руки женщин — разными. Торговка выпекала пироги, чтобы заработать хоть пару монет, мать — просто так, чтобы побаловать детей.

Геллари не мог сказать, что послужило разлуке с братом. Смерть матери развела их по разные стороны жизни.

Сейчас — вот-вот — они воссоединятся. Геллари почувствовал, как часто бьётся его сердце от предвкушения встречи.

Как Раффи примет его?

Возможно, попросит грязного вора покинуть его мастерскую.

И его жизнь.

Геллари не заметил, как забрёл слишком далеко. Когда придёт назад, вероятнее всего, стемнеет.

Осталось надеяться, что Раффи дома.

***

Ничего не выходило.

Раффи отложил кисть в сторону. Лучше затянуть с портретом, чем испортить собственный труд.

Мысли о сегодняшней встрече не давали покоя. Лекси — тот, в чьих объятиях он провёл не одну ночь — счастлив и, скорее всего, постарался забыть о постыдной связи с мужчиной.

«Он — смог. Я — нет!» — Раффи глубоко вдохнул спёртый, пропитанный запахом масел воздух мастерской.

Впервые за долгое время он почувствовал себя одиноким. Ни семьи, ни детей.

Ни даже брата.

Все близкие люди исчезли из его жизни.

Раффи подошёл к окну. В который раз ему захотелось его открыть, но он побоялся это сделать. Казалось, что кто-то наблюдал за ним с улицы.

— Брось, полоумный, кому я нужен? — Раффи усмехнулся. Один ус дёрнулся. — Ну вот, уже сам с собой разговариваю.

Раньше он беседовал с братом — с тем, чей голос похож на его собственный.

Как и лицо.

Духоту терпеть невмоготу, и Раффи убедил себя — красть у него нечего, а покушаться на жизнь одинокого художника никто не станет.

Прохладный воздух обдал лицо, когда створки распахнулись. Раффи в неге закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул ночную свежесть. Головная боль стала отступать, появилось желание творить.

Раффи подошёл к мольберту и взял в одну руку палитру, в другую — кисть, внимательно взглянул на начатый портрет.

Вышло неплохо — так, как он хотел. Именно в эту пору — ночью — частенько рождались великолепные картины. В памяти всплыло лицо беспризорника и то, похожее как две капли воды на лицо Раффи. Вспомнился сон — и ему захотелось попробовать написать самого себя.

Или брата?

Скорее самого себя. Геллари вполне мог стать другим. Жизнь наверняка наложила отпечаток на лица близнецов — такой, что они перестали быть похожими.

Раффи наносил один слой краски за другим. Он не жалел масла для лампад, чтобы тона вышли такими, какими он задумал изначально.

Помешал только порыв ветра, пошевеливший створки, отчего те скрипнули. Раффи вздрогнул. Он вовремя убрал кисть, поэтому дрожь в руке не испортила картину.

Увлечённый, Раффи не сразу заметил, что не один. Он вытаращился в сторону окна и выронил палитру. Как назло, та свалилась красками вниз и запачкала унылый дощатый пол всеми возможными оттенками, с которыми он работал. Дыхание перехватило. Раффи безоружен.

Хотелось закричать, позвать на помощь и надеяться до последнего, что патруль окажется поблизости, но крик так и не вырвался.

Незнакомец снял капюшон, и Раффи увидел его лицо.

Точнее — своё собственное.


	3. Сон

Как Геллари отыскал Раффи? Зачем появился тайно и неожиданно и едва не довёл до сердечного приступа? Если знал, что тот поселился в Нерале, почему так долго не давал о себе знать?

Плевать на эти вопросы, когда Геллари рядом, живой и здоровый — лишь сморщился, когда Раффи хлопнул по плечу и задел больной сустав.

Геллари не мог не признать, как сильно скучал по единственному родному человеку. Он заключил Раффи в крепкие объятия и молчал. Слова не понадобились. Братья истосковались друг по другу — и плевать, что они по разные стороны жизни.

Плевать даже на то, что одежда в краске. Главное, что Раффи рядом — настолько близко, что сквозь тонкую холщовую тунику чувствовалось учащённое сердцебиение.

— Что за скрытность? Почему просто не пришёл и не постучался в дверь? — нарушил тишину Раффи.

Он догадывался почему. Геллари, скорее всего, промышлял тёмными делишками, поэтому прятался от посторонних глаз.

— Не мог, — уклончиво ответил тот и выпустил его из объятий. — Ты не дурак и наверняка понял, чем я занимаюсь. Даже не знаю, появился бы я здесь или нет, если бы знал, что ты живёшь в Нерале, но я пришёл, а дело серьёзное.

— Значит, ты недавно в Нерале, — догадался Раффи. — Я-то давно здесь живу.

— Ошибся. Я тоже давно здесь живу, — возразил Геллари, не пожелав вдаваться в подробности, что Неральская тюрьма стала его домом на несколько лет.

Раффи вгляделся в до боли знакомые черты, не веря, что всё — не сон, что его брат действительно здесь. Он несмело дотронулся до скулы, боясь, что Геллари — плод иллюзии, вызванной запахами масел и скипидара, провёл ладонью по щеке, подушечкой большого пальца пригладил ус.

— Ты что? — Геллари хохотнул. — Словно я не брат, а любовник, по которому ты истосковался.

Раффи убрал руку.

— Я только хотел убедиться, что не грежу.

— Убедился?

— Да.

— Вот и славно. — Геллари прошёл внутрь мастерской и уставился на незавершённый портрет. — Боги, ты великолепен. Хотя чему удивляться? Ты всегда был хорош, — эти слова, произнесённые полушёпотом, прозвучали томно в полумраке, разгоняемом только светом лампад.

Словно похвалил любовника после бурной ночи.

Раффи молчал. Сколько раз он представлял, что скажет брату при встрече, но именно сейчас — в этот миг — все слова вылетели из головы.

— Голоден? — спросил он первое, что пришло в голову.

— Нет, я пирогов наелся, пока шёл к тебе, но если есть выпить — неси, — ответил Геллари. — Нельзя же не отпраздновать такую встречу, правда?

— Нельзя. — У Раффи была выпивка — хорошее вино, которым угостила герцогиня де Геонор. Всего пара бокалов — и братьям найдётся что сказать друг другу.— Идём. Здесь я только творю, — позвал он и стянул через голову тунику.

Брата он не стеснялся. Зачем стыдиться того, у кого такое же тело? Геллари с неприкрытым любопытством смотрел, как обнажился живот, как тёмные волоски, растущие от пупка, затерялись за ремнём тесных штанов, туго обтянувших чресла.

— Не жмут? — съязвил он. Несомненно, Раффи следовал моде. Геллари не понимал, как можно привыкнуть к тому, что доставляет неудобства. Складывалось впечатление, что на Раффи не было вовсе одежды — настолько сильно штаны обтянули худые бёдра, а о том, что именно находилось под одеждой, Геллари знал.

Точь-в-точь то, что у него.

— Привык! — Раффи повесил испачканную тунику на спинку стула. Геллари отметил — брат не изменился за все годы, на груди не появилось ни одного шрама — того, что бы отличило близнецов друг от друга. Разве что пятна краски заляпали смуглую кожу.

— Я всё диву давался, как ты умудрялся испачкать углём нижнюю рубаху. Ты не изменился. — Геллари взял бутыль со скипидаром, намочил тряпку и стал старательно оттирать краску. Раффи вздохнул.

Давно брат не помогал ему привести себя в порядок.

— Ты тоже, — тихо, с придыханием произнёс Раффи.

— Это в каком же смысле? — Геллари склонил голову и принялся усерднее тереть. Краска смылась, но кожа покраснела.

— В том, что тебя всё так же тянет на кражи.

Куда больше Геллари интересовало, как могла краска попасть на сосок, который с усилием нельзя потереть, иначе будет больно.

— Потому-то я появился, — уклончиво ответил он и всё же легонько потёр.

Что-то было неприличное в попытке привести брата в порядок. Сосок затвердел от прикосновения грубой ткани. Казалось, вот-вот — и Геллари наклонится и поцелует крохотную горошинку, обдав грудь тёплым дыханием.

— Дай сюда! — Раффи забрал тряпку и взглянул на себя. Грудь чистая, но не мешало её обдать водой, чтобы от едкого запаха не щипало нос. — Пока не понимаю, как связано твоё ремесло с появлением здесь, но… — он сглотнул и посмотрел в лицо брата. Это не сон. На груди до сих пор алеют пятна от усилий, — как же я рад тебя видеть.

Геллари не хотелось тратить время на тщетные признания. Он взял лампаду и направился в сторону двери. Подойдя, распахнул её.

— Так вот как ты живёшь, — протянул, заглянув внутрь. — Как всегда, всё валяется. Ну чего ещё ожидать от того, кто днями занимается мазнёй? — хохотнул он.

Раффи сжал губы. Он страшно не любил, когда его работы называли так пренебрежительно.

Но на брата рассердиться не смог. Он знал интонацию, насмешливую, шуточную, помнил восторг в глазах, когда Геллари разглядывал простой набросок углём.

— Уверен, у тебя не лучше, — съязвил Раффи в ответ. — Ты всегда был тем ещё засранцем. — Он распахнул створки буфета и достал бутыль с вином, внимательно окинул взглядом комнату, припоминая, куда поставил бокалы. Один нашёлся на столе. Привыкший к одиночеству Раффи редко звал гостей, и второй резной бокал невесть куда запропастился. — Если ты не возражаешь, будем пить из одного.

— Я из горла могу, — эти слова Геллари произнёс неуместно — уж слишком большой была бутылка. — Из одного, так из одного. У нас всё одинаковое, зачем два бокала? — усмехнулся он.

И правда, незачем. Из второго пил Дорьяни. Раффи долго не мыл бокал, чтобы хоть так попытаться сохранить вкус его губ. Отпивать самому из той посуды или — ещё хуже — предлагать брату казалось ему кощунственным.

Раффи откупорил бутыль и налил вино. В полутьме жидкость казалась почти чёрной. Геллари взял бокал и поднёс ко рту.

— Замечательное, — заключил он и одним махом осушил до дна.

Раффи так не умел. Он любил смаковать прекрасное вино, медленно, наслаждаясь вкусом и чувствуя, как хмель дарит негу телу. Геллари усмехнулся, глядя, как он цедил вино, облизывал нижнюю губу, чтобы ни капли драгоценной влаги не упало на пол.

— Что ты мне хотел сказать? — уточнил Раффи.

Геллари вольготно развалился на простецком деревянном стуле и вытянул ноги.

— Предупредить пришёл, чтобы спрятался, а лучше — уехал из Нераля, — без обиняков вывалил он ничего не понимавшему брату. — Ты же не дурак и понимаешь, чем я промышляю.

— Понимаю, — сухо ответил Раффи. — Тем, из-за чего мы оказались разлучены, тем, что свело нашу с тобой матушку в могилу. Не пережила она, когда ты сбежал с каким-то проходимцем.

— Осуждаешь, — уверенно произнёс Геллари.

— Нет. Я чувствовал — влюблён ты.

— Было дело, — Геллари сжал губы, — «проходимец» научил меня тому, что я сейчас умею, так что слухи о связи с мужчиной — ещё цветочки.

Он предпочёл умолчать о том, что познакомился с наставником, когда попытался стянуть кольцо с пальца — уж больно понравился ему изумруд в серебряной оправе, не гармонировавший с простой бордовой симарой. Геллари не задумался, что перстень краденый, но это было ни к чему. В любом случае расплачивался он — добровольно, чтобы не оказаться втянутым в нехорошую историю.

Наставник просто-напросто заставил украсть кошелёк у зазевавшегося покупателя на рынке. Геллари ловко срезал и, хотя получил замечания, что помогла не ловкость, а невнимание обворованного, но был оценён, а много позднее — стал любовником.

Он вздохнул. Увы, наставника не было в живых — попался однажды и не сносил головы.

— Значит, воруешь. Так я и думал, — заметил Раффи.

— Ворую. Некоторые из нас орудуют на рынке и заметили тебя, — подтвердил догадку Геллари.

Сердце ёкнуло. Сколько раз Раффи зарекался ходить на треклятый рынок! Раньше это делал его учитель, не доверял покупку кистей и красок никому, теперь тот умер и завещал мастерскую ученику.

Со смертью наставника Раффи почувствовал нехватку денег. Пришлось прогнать горничную, которая ходила на рынок и брала непомерную сумму за уборку.

— Ну и пусть. Зачем мне уезжать?

— Затем, что мой главарь замышляет обокрасть де Геоноров, — пояснил Геллари. — Я придумал историю жизни, ношу вымышленную фамилию и, конечно, никакого брата у меня нет. Пока получается водить Гро за нос, но он не дурак и скоро всё поймёт. — Раффи слушал сбивчивую речь и ничего не понимал. — Гро — бывший пират. Ему наплевать на родственные чувства.

— Хорошо, пусть считает нас двойниками. Что дальше? — нетерпеливо спросил Раффи.

— Постой. Я должен выдать себя за тебя, — пояснил Геллари. — Чтобы всё прошло как по маслу, ты не должен высовываться, тогда никто не поймёт, что нас двое. Гро убьёт тебя, понимаешь? — Раффи не понимал — не хотел понимать. — Я должен проследить, чтобы портрет был завершён, затем доставить его де Геонорам. Ну и выяснить, насколько ты приближён к герцогской семейке, чтобы не попасть впросак.

Раффи с трудом переваривал слова. Это случилось слишком неожиданно, чтобы вот так сразу прийти в себя, — появление брата после долгой разлуки. К тому же его, безобидного художника, хотели убить…

— Он сам тебе сказал? — уточнил он.

— Нет, но я знаю Гро отнюдь не один день, — напирал Геллари.

— Ты-то что получишь с кражи?

— Хм-м, смотря что и на сколько получится украсть. Но уверяю — немало. Гро ценит меня.

— Я не сомневался.

Раффи пристально всмотрелся в лицо.

Своё собственное.

— Я поэтому пришёл — попросить, чтобы ты скрылся, когда завершишь портрет. Стоять на пути — себе дороже. И мне, — признался Геллари.

Раффи беспомощно закрыл глаза. Несмотря ни на что, брат явился предупредить его.

— И это после того, как я заявил, что у меня больше нет брата, — с грустью в голосе произнёс он. — Давай спать, Геллари.

Тот немало удивился.

— Спать? Здесь?!

— Ну да! — Раффи подошёл к нему и взял за руку. Шершавая. — Мы так долго не виделись, чтобы я просто так взял и отпустил тебя. — Прозвучало томно, словно он сказал эти слова не брату, но любовнику. — Нам ведь не привыкать спать на тесной кровати с самого детства. — Он улыбнулся.

Геллари отнял руку. Всё казалось сном. Раффи стоял рядом, его глаза блестели. Даже форма усов у братьев одинаковая, словно те чувствовали друг друга.

Хотя удивляться нечему — у близнецов схожие вкусы.

Раффи отвернулся и сдёрнул покрывало с кровати, после небрежно швырнул на пол.

— Я же говорю — засранец! — упрекнул Геллари и поднял, аккуратно сложил и водрузил на стул. Некоторое время он не мог отвести взгляд от брата. Тот, никого не стесняясь, снял штаны.

Геллари поневоле залюбовался упругим задом.

«Значит, у меня такой же!» — догадался он.

Значит, хорош, не дряблый.

Раффи улёгся в кровать в чём был — только в брэ. Геллари поколебался. Спать бок о бок с почти голым братом казалось ему неприемлемым, позорным, вдобавок сегодняшние воспоминания о поцелуе взбудоражили кровь, отчего та прилила к чреслам.

— Ложись. Поздно уже, — произнёс Раффи. Геллари последовал его примеру и разделся. Раффи окинул его с головы до ног, отметил, что брат возмужал, от былой юной нескладности не осталось следа. — Ты что, нижнее бельё не носишь?

— В такую жару яйца преют. Я не понимаю, как ты это можешь носить. Дождёшься однажды, что у тебя не встанет, — съязвил Геллари.

Раффи не думал, что вино вскружит ему голову. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от низа живота Геллари, от почти чёрных волос, в обилии росших в паху, венчавших член. Тот колыхнулся, когда Геллари забрался под тонкое одеяло.

Лампада так и осталась гореть на столе. Раффи всмотрелся в профиль брата — настолько близкий, что можно дотронуться рукой. Он глядел, как вздымалась грудь под одеялом. Геллари лежал молча, подложив руку под голову и глядя в украшенный лепниной потолок.

— Мне сегодня снился сон, — неожиданно признался Раффи. Геллари повернул голову, и обдав тёплым винным запахом. — Я написал самого себя — то, что мне никогда не удавалось. Сегодня мы встретились.

— Занятно, — произнёс Геллари. — А я тебя в последнее время вспоминал. — Он предпочёл не рассказывать, какие именно воспоминания его одолели. — Ещё до того, как принесли известия о моём «двойнике».

Раффи хмыкнул и задумался.

Всё складывалось как никогда плохо.

Он не смог держать зла на брата. Тот предупредил, попытался сохранить ему жизнь.

Сейчас братья лежали в одной постели, как в детстве, с той лишь разницей, что оба — зрелые мужчины, познавшие плотские утехи.

Геллари не хотелось ни о чём думать — даже о том, с каким презрением посмотрел на него Раффи, когда узнал, что родной брат-близнец лёг под вора. Он не сомневался, что тот в любом случае начал бы его презирать — за тягу к мужчинам.

— Не боишься? — Геллари хмыкнул.

— Чего? — Раффи поднял голову.

— Вспомнилось, как ты меня назвал.

— Мне потом было стыдно, — Раффи вздохнул, — я не имел права оскорблять тебя. За это поплатился, поверь.

Геллари не ожидал услышать такие слова. Что угодно — смирение; то, что брат закрыл глаза, но не слова о расплате.

— То есть? — уточнил он.

— Я влюбился в мужчину. Однажды судья заказал портрет сына. Тот пришёл — и я пропал. Увы, это было взаимно.

— Увы? — Геллари не поверил ушам.

— Увы, потому что отец ему дал понять, что гнить мне за решёткой и быть утехой для заключённых, если слухи окажутся правдой.

Геллари из рассказа понял одно: брат, осудивший его, не чурался мужчин. Это его не удивило.

Скорее порадовало.

— Что мне сказать, кроме слова «сожалею»? — спросил он.

— Не стоит. Самые лучшие работы появились именно в тот период, когда я был как никогда одиноким. Тогда-то был пик моей славы. Знать заметила меня. А ведь раньше… Не хочу вспоминать ту жизнь, когда думал, что купить — тюбик с маслом или буханку хлеба.

Геллари снова уставился в потолок. Уточнять, что именно покупал Раффи, не было нужды.

— Ты выбирал краску.

— Да. Давай спать. — Раффи опустил голову на подушку и уткнулся в плечо брата. И тут же отдёрнулся — именно так он любил засыпать рядом с Дорьяни.

Но Геллари — не любовник.

Он брат.

***

Раффи любил поспать, Геллари — тоже, но привычка рано вставать, появившаяся ещё в тюрьме, сделала своё дело. Солнце едва взошло, когда он поднялся.

Лампада давно погасла, но в полумраке комнаты он различил черты Раффи.  
Геллари взглянул в его лицо, всё ещё не веря, что это — не сон. Тот безмятежно спал.

«Хм, неужели и я такой? Младенец, как пить дать!» — мысленно съехидничал Геллари и не смог удержаться, чтобы не дотронуться до щеки брата — совсем как в детстве. Лицо Раффи перекосилось, но он даже не проснулся.

Геллари не хотелось его будить, и он окинул взглядом комнату в поисках бумаги и чернил, заодно — и ночного горшка. Последний нашёлся быстро, первого вовсе не было.

«Мастерская!» — догадался он, подобрал штаны и рубаху, после как был — голый — покинул комнату.

Чернильница и перо на самом деле нашлись в мастерской — на столе, заваленном набросками.

«Засранец!» — в который раз обругал — уже мысленно — Геллари брата, торопливо натянул штаны, чтобы не садиться на холодный табурет голым задом.

После того как привёл себя в порядок, он взялся за перо.


	4. Вода

Раффи открыл глаза и потянулся. Он не сразу вспомнил о событиях вчерашнего вечера и сел в постели.

Всё казалось сном — нереальным и таким желанным.

— Геллари! — позвал Раффи.

Никто не отозвался.

Он вздохнул и опустил босые ступни на пол. Ему казалось — Геллари привиделся вчера спьяну, даже бокал одиноко стоял на столе. Никто не оттирал краску с соска — бережно, стараясь не причинить боль.

Так, как это делал бы себе сам.

Никому Раффи не утыкался в плечо и не вдыхал запах — до боли знакомый.

Свой собственный.

Всё оказалось сном.

Ком подкатил к горлу. Геллари — единственный родной человек — плод воображения, затуманенного алкоголем. Раффи подошёл к столу и налил вина, чтобы поганое настроение поднялось. Он даже не успел поднести бокал ко рту, когда внимание привлёк лист бумаги. Он поднёс его к глазам.

Не сон. Почерк Геллари ничуть не изменился за все годы.

Раффи улыбнулся и тряхнул головой, чтобы убрать со лба мешавшие пряди, и уткнулся в строчки, исписанные мелким ровным шрифтом. Буквы сильно наклонены вправо.

— Он придёт вечером! — возликовал он, словно молодая девушка, которая получила послание от обожаемого ею молодого человека и даже помыслить не могла, что ухажёру всего лишь нужно её юное невинное тело.

Братские отношения с постельными утехами нельзя было сравнить, но чем-то Геллари напомнил ветреного паренька — снова придёт и наутро покинет чужую постель, не попрощавшись.

Возможно, даже навсегда.

_Сожги письмо._

Последняя строчка. Дальше следовала подпись.

Стук в дверь прервал размышления. Раффи смял послание и зажал в кулаке, торопливо схватил первую попавшуюся рубашку и натянул на себя. Как назло, со штанами он не сразу справился. Отчего-то нога не желала пролезать.

Стук стал громче.

— Иду-иду, погодите! — проворчал Раффи и, на ходу завязав пояс, подошёл к двери и повернул ключ.

— Мастер Лучес, я уж подумывала уйти, — вместо приветствия выпалила стоявшая за дверью женщина. — Если бы ушла, то вы бы не соизволили прибраться!

— В мастерскую не заходите, Торилла, — велел Раффи и удалился.

Служанка прикрыла за собой дверь и повернула ключ.

— Так я и думала. Работы хоть отбавляй и без вашей мастерской! — Торилла зло сморщила немолодое лицо. — Вы ели?

— Нет.

— Так я и думала, — повторила служанка. — Не зря догадалась принести с собой. — Она полезла в корзину и достала свёрток. — Здесь говядина с черносливом и яблочный пирог.

Раффи принял угощение.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он. — Это то, что нужно. Да и… Вымыться хочу. Побольше воды ставьте на очаг. Я принесу. Заодно ваш замечательный травяной чай охотно выпью.

Он сунул смятое письмо в карман штанов.

— Да уж, несите. Куда мне, старой, больной, ещё и воду таскать? — проворчала Торилла. — Повезло, что колодец в соседнем дворе.

«Колодец рядом, но соседи считают его своим!» — позлился Раффи, но деваться было некуда, и он взял вёдра.

Торилла набрала охапку дров, лежавших прямо на полу в прихожей, и мысленно обозвав хозяина лентяем, который лишний раз не оторвёт зад от мазни и не спустится за поленьями во двор, пошла к очагу.

***

Геллари сиял так, будто вернулся со свидания с доступной девицей.

— Ну что поведать можешь? — Гро нахмурился.

Геллари поднял голову.

— Видал я ту картину. Работы непочатый край, — солгал он. — Пока лицо с трудом различить можно.

— Ладно. Всю ночь, что ли, любовался?

— Нет. Было поздно, оттого я решил перекантоваться в сквере. Ночи нынче тёплые.

— А-а-а, вижу. С кем кантовался-то? — вмешался Севери. — Рожа блаженная, как у девицы, которую хорошенько отодрали. Хотя ты и есть деви…

— Уймись! — прикрикнул Гро.

— Да ладно. Это правда! — Геллари пожал плечами. — В сквере встретил паренька, охочего до мужских утех и… Думаю, пояснять, как и где, — лишнее.

Он зарделся от собственной лжи.

Лжи ли?

Он вспомнил ночь, проведённую бок о бок с Раффи. Тот спал, уткнувшись носом в его плечо и положив руку на грудь — совсем как в детстве.

С той лишь разницей, что сейчас близнецы отнюдь не дети, но взрослые мужчины.

Вспомнилось признание. Раффи влюбился в мужчину.

Это означало, что он не против плотских утех с себе подобным.

«Тьфу, о чём я думаю? Он брат мне!» — устыдился Геллари и покраснел. Поневоле появились мысли о том, каково, когда Раффи входит в него, одновременно лаская член, так похожий на его собственный.

Или лучше губами и языком ласкать друг друга, узнать, каковы они на вкус?

Геллари знал, какой привкус у его семени. Любовники не раз после ласк его члена целовали в губы.

— Глянь, как покраснел! — Севери рассмеялся и добавил слово — неприличное. Геллари не обратил на его выпад никакого внимания и полез в сундук. Не ему привыкать к шуточным оскорблениям.

— Уймись, говорю! — прикрикнул Гро. — Куда собрался? Следует дождаться Базили.

— Базили ещё не скоро появится. За это время я вполне успею окунуться, — возразил Геллари. — Мало ли кто перепутает меня с художником? Хорошо бы и одежонкой разжиться. Я как-то об этом не подумал, а на это деньги нужны.

— Дело говоришь! — Гро по-прежнему хмурился. С одной стороны, у него не было причин не доверять Геллари, но с другой, появление странного двойника озадачило. Да и ночь, которую его подчинённый провёл невесть где, навела на отнюдь не хорошие мысли. — Не попадайся только. Помни, вся надежда на тебя!

— Не волнуйся. Не мальчик уже, — отпарировал Геллари и, повесив полотенце на плечо, удалился.

Трудно представить, что пыльная улица трущоб выведет к живописному берегу Тарвы — реки, на которой основан Нераль.

***

Раффи хотелось вытянуть ноги, но не в маленькой бадье. Он намочил тряпку и прошёлся по груди, всё ещё пахнувшей скипидаром. Крохотный сосок затвердел от попавшей на него влаги, капельки воды скатились по груди к животу и потерялись в волосах, в обилии росших в паху. Раффи намылил живот, а затем член.

«Сколько же я не трахался?» — попытался вспомнить он, почувствовав, как плоть под рукой затвердела.

Давно.

Так давно, что не вспомнилось, сколько недель — месяцев? — прошло с той поры, как Раффи заплатил шлюхе, но едва смог вынести аромат сладких духов и сделал вид, что озабочен ласками — чем угодно, лишь бы член наконец поднялся и сумел войти в доступную плоть. Он старался не ударить лицом, но несколько движений — и пришлось выйти из разгорячённого лона и излиться на простыню, чтобы — боги, упаси! — девица не появилась в его жизни снова с вестью о беременности. Не хотелось размышлять, на самом деле та понесла от него или нашла олуха, готового содержать её ублюдка или дать немалую сумму, чтобы ребёнок не появился на свет.

Раффи после той шлюхи надолго отворотило от женщин. Всё чаще вспоминался Дорьяни, его упругий твёрдый зад, в который хотелось вколачиваться раз за разом и забыть обо всём.

Как ни странно, на этот раз не мысли о бывшем любовнике сумели пробудить плотское желание. Перед глазами Раффи встала смуглая — не веснушчатая — спина и упругий зад.

Его брата.

— Тьфу! — Вода расплескалась.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовалась Торилла и постучалась в дверь уборной.

— Ничего. Мыло уронил. Скользкое, — солгал Раффи и дотронулся до вздыбленного конца. Твёрдый - совсем как в отрочестве, когда он ни разу не познал плотские утехи и был вынужден ласкать самого себя, чтобы унять разбушевавшееся желание.

Раффи сжал ствол и ускорил темп. Крайняя плоть отодвинулась и обнажила розовую головку. Он легонько погладил уздечку — самое чувствительное место — и растёр выступившие капельки смазки. Долгое воздержание дало о себе знать, и разрядка вскоре наступила. Раффи закусил губу, чтобы не застонать.

На самом пике перед глазами встала смуглая спина и зад, перепачканный белёсым семенем — зад самого Раффи.

Или Геллари.

Сердце бешено колотилось. Раффи зачерпнул пригоршню воды — той самой, куда кончил — и плеснул на лицо.

Щёки пылали огнём. Раффи возжелал своего родного брата — того, у кого с ним — одно лицо.

«Лучше не появляйся, Геллари, в моей жизни больше», — мысленно взмолился он и взял в руки штаны. Одежда с трудом налезла на плохо просушенное полотенцем тело.

Руки подрагивали. О том, чтобы продолжить работу, не могло быть и речи.

Раффи не заметил, как из кармана вывалился скомканный в шар лист бумаги и закатился за бадью. Он напрочь позабыл о послании, когда Торилла позвала завтракать.

***

Вода слишком холодная для купания. Смуглая кожа побледнела и покрылась пупырышками, но Геллари любил окунаться с головой и не боялся заболеть. Привык остужать горячий пыл.

Но всему был предел. Умереть оттого, что хватила судорога в самом расцвете лет, не хотелось, и Геллари поплыл к берегу. Тело на суше, казалось, потяжелело в два, а то и в три раза.

«Зато член уменьшился!» — Геллари хохотнул над собственными отнюдь не приличными мыслями и посмотрел на съёжившийся от холода конец. Головка спряталась под крайней плотью, а яички подтянулись к телу.

Геллари никогда не хвастался величиной собственного достоинства. Он любил, когда брали его. К несчастью, любителей утех с мужчинами было трудно отыскать, а заботливых любовников, которые не спеша, чтобы не причинить боль, растягивали зад, и вовсе можно перечесть по пальцам.

Одной руки.

Куда больше шансов урвать утех в тюрьме, но Геллари с содроганием вспоминал то время. Оголодавшие сокамерники не заботились о нём и уподобились животным.

Геллари с ужасом помнил, как мог лежать только на животе и есть стоя, а уж о том, чтобы справить нужду, и речи быть не могло. К счастью, скудная тюремная пища, как ни странно, хоть как-то облегчила страдания — не было нужды часто пользоваться отхожим ведром.

После выхода на свободу Геллари утешался только ласками ртом, несколько раз даже сам нагибал молоденьких пареньков, готовых за несколько монет подставить зад, но всё не то.

Того, кто обращался бы с его телом, как со своим собственным, Геллари не находил. Наставник погиб, и достойная ему замена не появилась.

Геллари взял полотенце и насухо вытерся. Полуденное солнце согрело его.

«Разве что брату довериться смогу», — осенила догадка.

Раффи не причинил бы боль и наверняка обращался бережно с его телом.

Хотелось вытянуться на песке и подставить тело ласковым солнечным лучам, но времени не осталось, да и в любой момент могли застать решившие прогуляться по берегу реки люди. Дамочек, невинных и строивших из себя таковых, смущать голым телом не хотелось, оттого пришлось натянуть рубашку и штаны.

Геллари взял в руки плащ, полотенце и покинул берег, оставив после себя следы на песке.

***

Раффи стёр выступивший пот и полюбовался результатом своих трудов. Работы непочатый край, но герцогиня де Геонор на портрете жила и взирала умными глазами.

— Этот портрет обещает стать моей лучшей работой, — пробормотал Раффи и улыбнулся. — Если только не решусь написать самого себя.

У него прекрасная память на лица. Он подмечал всё, даже крохотные родинки, даже рубчики, которые оставались на память после детских шалостей.

Но себя самого отчего-то написать не смог.

— Раз уж Геллари просил не выходить, а заняться нечем, то стоит, пожалуй, упросить его позировать, — решил Раффи и покинул мастерскую.

Торилла уставилась на него, художника, чьё лицо перепачкалось краской.

— О нет, я только что вымыла пол, а вы топчете! — проворчала она.

Раффи улыбнулся. Он знал, что Торилла не задерживалась надолго ни в одном доме. Никто не любил ворчливых слуг. Но именно такая служанка ему нравилась — с характером, гневающаяся.

И живая.

Её серые глаза, пусть даже с сеточкой морщин, ярко сияли, словно у молодой девушки.

— Потому что я хозяин в собственном доме, — парировал Раффи и поднял палец вверх.

— В таком случае женитесь. Хотя не завидую бедняжке, — огрызнулась Торилла. — Эта вечная краска и муж, занятый любовью с портретами, но не с собственной женой… Нет, пожалуй, не женитесь, а то прогоните меня и…

У Раффи было хорошее настроение. Он приобнял служанку за плечи и заложил прядь седых волос за ухо, после прошептал:

— Хочешь, я на тебе женюсь?

Торилла резко отпрянула.

— Вы в своём уме? Мою старшую внучку впору замуж отдавать, а вы… — Она замахнулась тряпкой, но Раффи перехватил её руку. — Наглец!

Тот хохотнул. Торилле было не до смеха. Её, почтенную вдову, соблазнял нахальный молодой тип.

— Хоть вы и не хотите скрасить одиночество, но награду заслужили — сверх того, что я плачу обычно, — похвалил Раффи, направился в комнату и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь, чтобы служанка не увидела, где он хранил деньги.

Он не доверял никому, даже ей. Пусть Торилла и честнейшая женщина, но множество детей и внуков могли жить в нужде, которая порой толкала порядочных людей на преступления.

«Что же тебя подтолкнуло, Геллари?» — мысленно спросил Раффи.

Пусть братья росли не в роскоши, но не голодали. Всё было у них — дом с садом, в котором росли замечательные яблони, обильно плодоносившие, виноградник и неплохое, пусть недорогое, вино.

Геллари Лучесу нравилось вытаскивать кошельки из карманов ещё с детства.

Иные братья-близнецы сваливали вину один на другого. Лучесов не различали, и Раффи не раз бывал бит за то, чего не совершал, но ему в голову не приходило указать на Геллари.

Тот в свою очередь заступался за брата и во всём сознавался.

Раффи покраснел. Никогда бы он раньше не подумал, что его будут одолевать отнюдь не невинные мысли.

«Геллари, прости, но если я не найду кого-нибудь для утех, то просто-напросто поимею тебя, так что не жди понапрасну. Мы же братья, в конце концов!» — мысленно взмолился он, отворил дверцы шкафа и вытащил первую попавшуюся вещь.

Не то. Его любимая рубашка. Её он надевал, когда ждал встречи с Дорьяни.

Но тот остался в прошлом.

Другую одежду Раффи искать не хотелось, и он решил пойти в ближайший трактир именно в этой. Одновременно он достал синий берет и выудил полотняный мешочек. Торилла заслужила награду, а её внуки — сладостей. Раффи зажал монеты в кулаке и вышел из комнаты.

— Я не могу взять столько! — запричитала служанка.

— Бери. Когда твоя внучка пойдёт замуж, тогда муж её будет угощать, а теперь… — Раффи оттянул корсаж и сунул деньги в ложбинку между дряблыми округлостями, вскормившими в своё время не одного ребёнка.

— Спасибо, — лицо Ториллы осветила улыбка, — вы так добры.

— Но чисто вымытый пол пачкаю, — парировал Раффи.

— За такие деньги хоть вместо горшка его используйте, — отшутилась служанка и, сняв с крючка скромный серый, местами заплатанный плащ, покинула дом.

Раффи стянул тунику и бросил её на недавно вымытый пол, взял любимую лазурного оттенка шёлковую рубаху с перламутровыми пуговицами и надел на себя.

***

Гро почесал шрам, когда выслушал доклад Базили. То, что он подозревал, случилось.

— Говоришь, Геллари ночь провёл в доме художника. Странно, — хмыкнул он.

— Говорю как есть. Самое интересное, что я не видел, как Геллари проник в дом! — Базили развёл руками. — Он вчера открыл двери — и всё!

— Это ничего не значит. Геллари — мастер своего дела и умеет влезть так, что никто этого не заметит, — парировал Гро.

— Я не о том. Художник вошёл через дверь и покинул дом только утром — тоже через дверь и в той одежде, в которой мы привыкли видеть Геллари. Смекаешь? — Базили дожидался ответа. — Я думал, что всё это могло означать, тем более Геллари не раз куда-то пропадал. Что, если он и художник — одно лицо? Днём он уважаемый человек по имени Раффи Лучес, а вечером…

— Хм-м! — Гро начал догадываться. — Ну или брат-близнец, в конце концов.

— Тоже возможно, но я побеседовал с одной дамочкой — соседкой художника. Знаешь, что она заявила? Что ей не нравится художник. Подозрительный какой-то!

— Это не причина не доверять Геллари.

— Да дослушай ты! — разозлился Базили. — Пара монет развязали ей язык — и она объяснила причину такой нелюбви. Некогда к художнику наведывался мужчина и подолгу не уходил. Вот она-то просекла, что любовь у них. Говорит, однажды во двор влезла и под окном постояла. Стоны послушала. Женских воплей не услыхала вообще. Смекаешь?

Гро опешил. Вроде всё сходилось — и пропажи Геллари, и необычные ценные трофеи, которые тот приносил.

И небывалый успех.

И это неудивительно — художник вхож в знатные дома.

— Хм-м, — хмыкнул Гро. — Возможно, в твоих словах есть резон. Увидеть бы их вместе. Но если Раффи Лучес — это наш Геллари, то тем лучше. Никого не придётся убирать с дороги.

— Зачем тогда прячется? — Базили пожал плечами.

— Откуда мне знать? Может, не хотел делиться прибылью от продажи картин, сучонок эдакий. Ничего, если выяснится, что это всё же он — поделится, никуда не денется! — Гро расхохотался и потёр ладони в ожидании прибыли. — Давай-ка, наливай. За успех!

Базили разлил вино по кружкам, и головорезы чокнулись и выпили.

***

Геллари резко отпрянул от двери. Базили слишком громко разговаривал. Сквозь щели ветхой лачуги всё хорошо прослушивалось.

«Значит, решили, что Раффи — это я!» — догадался он.

Тем лучше. Геллари надеялся уговорить брата помочь. От Геоноров не убудет, если он позаимствует что-то ценное. Возможно, они даже не заметят пропажу.

Покоробило то, что Гро усомнился в способностях. Геллари стоило немалых трудов ходить вокруг богатых, хорошо охраняемых домов и выискивать лазейки. Слабые места были везде, даже в доспехах.

Иначе смертей во время войны не было бы вовсе.

Геллари радовался, словно ребёнок, когда отыскивал лазейку. Порой неудачно повисшая ветвь разросшейся яблони — упущение нерадивого садовника — играла на руку. Оставалось молиться богам, чтобы злополучный сук не спилили.

И действовать как можно скорее.

«Думают, что всё так просто — вынюхивать, прятаться во дворах, рисковать наткнуться на слугу, вздумавшего убраться именно в тех покоях, куда я решил влезть!» — взнегодовал Геллари.

Убивать он не любил. Не тому учил его мастер — лишать жизни. Даже если Геллари бывал замечен, то предпочитал удирать со всех ног — что угодно, лишь бы не пускать в ход кинжал, висевший на поясе для того, чтобы запугивать, но не убивать.

Геллари понимал, что ему помогала не столько сноровка, сколько везение. В тюрьму удалось угодить только один раз и то по глупому стечению обстоятельств.

Порой в нашпигованый охранниками дом удавалось проникнуть незамеченным, а иногда полусонный толстяк-покупатель, медлительный, едва не успевал поймать за руку. Геллари в любом случае благодарил богов — за то, что позволили жить дальше, неважно, с уловом или без него.

«Идти туда нет смысла!» — решил Геллари и порадовался, что, хотя разум говорил иное, но чутьё подсказало двинуться к реке в плаще и не снимать с пояса кинжал. С оружием расстаться в трущобах — подписать себе смертный приговор.

Геллари повесил полотенце на плетень и пошёл прочь от клятой лачуги — куда угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать на себе подозрительные взгляды Гро и Базили. Возможно, ему повезёт, и он стащит кошелёк и выпьет в ближайшей таверне.

Если не выпьет, то Раффи его примет в любом случае.

Геллари поплотнее закутался в плащ, хотя было жарко, и пошёл быстрым шагом. Женщина, попавшаяся на его пути, едва не выронила ведро, неприлично, что непозволительно для прекрасного пола, выругалась и даже не поняла, что девочка, прижимавшаяся к её ногам, жадно впитывала каждое слово.

— Ну прости, Арана, — извинился Геллари. — Я не заметил тебя. — Он склонил голову и пошарил по карманам. Пусто. Лишь крохотный медяк остался, который он вытащил и протянул малышке. — Держи на леденец.

Девочка зажала монетку в чумазой руке, насупилась и не догадалась поблагодарить. Её мать, очевидно, не привила дочери простейшие правила этикета.

Геллари жалел девчонку. Он знал, чем промышляла Арана. Наверняка её дочь пойдёт по стопам матери и за деньги будет ублажать мужчин.

Знал Геллари и то, что девочка появилась на свет вопреки всему. Попытки Араны избавиться от ребёнка потерпели неудачу. Дочь словно отчаянно хотела жить, и хотя родилась слабенькой и синей, но не погибла и терпела постоянные тычки и понукания.

Арана развернулась и пошла в дом. Геллари направился своим путём и тут же позабыл об огромных карих детских глазках, в которых блеснул огонёк восторга. Ему предстояло разжиться деньгами и увидеться с братом.


	5. Одна плоть

Рюмка крепкой настойки, потом ещё одна.

И ещё…

Хватит.

Раффи отодвинул замусоленную пальцами стопку и попытался посмотреть на посетителей «Арберри» — Неральского дешёвого кабака, хотя и далеко не самого худшего. Силуэты размыты.

«Мало выпил, но — надо же! — штормит!» — догадался Раффи.

Добавки не хотелось, и он поднялся. Стул с грохотом свалился.

Сегодня всё шло, как назло, не в пользу Раффи Лучеса. Скорее наоборот. Один из посетителей, заливавший зенки в углу, враждебно взглянул. Он был ещё не слишком пьян, поэтому решился подняться.

— Пропиваешь мои денежки, ворьё наглое, — раздалось над ухом Раффи. Кто-то схватил его за шиворот. — Кое-что ты пропил, а вот шмотка сгодится в качестве платы. — Симара треснула оттого, что сильные руки встряхнули владельца, облаченного в неё. Одежда теперь не годилась ни в качестве уплаты несуществующего долга, ни даже для того, чтобы носить.

— Вы меня с кем-то… — Раффи попытался оправдаться мирно, но не договорил. Незнакомец толкнул, и он свалился на пол, больно ударившись лопатками.

«Арберри» — не портовая таверна. Драки здесь не терпели и не разбирались, кто виновен.

Кто зачинщик, тот виновен.

Но не для этого места. Раффи почувствовал, как чьи-то сильные руки схватили его за ворот. Он едва успевал переставлять ноги и пару раз споткнулся, причём второй — неудачно. Он ойкнул, когда больно ударился коленом о пол.

— Поднимайся! — Рывок — и ворот треснул. Раффи боялся представить, на кого похож. Наверняка на одного из нищих, которые просили подаяние на рынке.

Боль в колене — ничто по сравнению с болью в саднивших ладонях, оцарапанных о булыжную мостовую.

«Хорошо, что не носом!» — подумалось ему.

— Сукин сын, я до тебя доберусь! — взнегодовал давешний зачинщик драки, которого так же, как и художника, вышибалы вышвырнули вон.

Раффи собрал мужество в кулак и, превозмогая боль в ушибленном колене, помчался куда глаза глядят.

«Геллари!» — осенило его.

Вот кто украл кошелёк.

А страдал за это законопослушный художник.

Тому повезло слиться с толпой пьяных юнцов, шедших в обнимку с хохотавшими, изрядно нетрезвыми доступными девицами. Преследователь отстал, и Раффи перевёл дыхание. Сердце бешено колотилось.

Всё было так, словно вернулись юношеские годы.

«Надеюсь, меня никто не узнал, иначе слухи, что я грязный вор, не помогут доброй славе», — мелькнула недобрая мысль.

Наверняка знать перестанет иметь дело с Раффи Лучесом.

Он свернул в улочку, что вела едва ли не прямиком к дому. К счастью, посторонних шагов за спиной не услышал, поэтому неспешно поплёлся домой.

***

Бутыль с вином заметно опустела.

«Где же ты?» — мысленно спросил Геллари и вдохнул запах скипидара и масла.

Он взял лампаду и нетвёрдой походкой направился в мастерскую.

«Раффи не любит, когда глазеют на неоконченную картину», — вспомнилось ему.

Но он не смог пересилить себя и сдёрнул простыню.

И застыл. Портрет герцогини де Геонор — отнюдь не красавицы — обещал стать замечательным. Геллари не сомневался в мастерстве брата, но такого великолепия не ожидал. Герцогиня не просто казалась красивой.

Она жила, её глаза сияли.

«Умеешь же ты запечатлеть не тело, но душу, Раффи», — похвалил Геллари брата.

Но скоро полночь, а тот так и не появился, отчего сердце колотилось, а дыхание участилось, словно от бега.

Ещё и ноющая боль в колене.

— Проклятье! — Бокал полетел на пол и разлетелся на мелкие осколки. Звон бьющегося стекла привёл в чувство. Только сейчас стало понятно — Раффи попал в неприятности.

Геллари упрекнул себя за то, что отмахнулся от назойливого чутья и стащил кошелёк у одного из горожан. Как нарочно, треклятый ветер сорвал капюшон, и обокраденный зевака увидел лицо. Геллари привыкать быстро бегать. Долгие годы и нежелание угодить в тюрьму научили сноровке.

Он почувствовал — подставил Раффи.

Боль в колене улеглась. Геллари набросил простыню на портрет, уверившись, что Раффи в безопасности и вот-вот появится.

Так и вышло. В скважине заскрежетал ключ.

Геллари юркнул в спальню и сел на кровать.

Дверь хлопнула.

— Ге-еллари! — протянул хозяин. — Я знаю — чувствую — что ты здесь, вор пога… Ик!

Пьян...

Геллари вздохнул и вышёл навстречу брату. Лампада осветила прихожую и Раффи, державшегося за стену.

— Ты какого так налакался-то? — последовал упрёк.

Раффи не ответил. Геллари не смог не заметить порванную одежду и взлохмаченную голову.

— Такого, какого ты спёр чужой кошелёк! Я, межд… проч… из-за тебя влип в непр… ятнос… Ик!.. ти!

Геллари всё понял правильно с самого начала, но было не до укоров совести. Он подхватил Раффи под руки и поволок в спальню, там бережно усадил на кровать. Тот откинулся и бессильно закрыл глаза.

Геллари взялся за пряжку туфли и отстегнул, после стянул со стопы. За первой последовала вторая, Раффи подал признаки жизни и пошевелил пальцами ног.

— Я бы… — начал он. — Спал бы так.

— Спать ты будешь голым, — отпарировал Геллари и поднялся, сел рядом и взялся за пояс симары. — Какого ты вяжешь такие сложные узлы?

Тонкий поясок не пожелал поддаться воровским пальцам, пришлось наклониться и зацепиться за узелок зубами. Раффи хрюкнул от смеха, когда представил, как это выглядело со стороны.

Будто родной брат ласкал плоть ртом.

Тепло дыхания ощущалось даже сквозь не один слой ткани. Раффи — проклятье! — хотелось, чтобы Геллари взял в рот чувствительную головку. Член словно почувствовал желание хозяина. Во всяком случае, в обтягивающих штанах ему стало тесно.

Тепло дыхания сменилось прохладой. Геллари справился с поясом, и тот свалился на пол с тихим шелестом.

— Готово.

Раффи не пошевелился. Он мог бы сесть и сбросить симару сам.

Но не хотел.

Хотел ощущать прикосновения рук.

Геллари почувствовал на себе взгляд тёмных глаз и пригладил ус. От него не укрылось пьяное желание. Раффи хотел его.

И, проклятье, это было взаимно. Иное дело, если бы брат был трезв.

— Ну что? — съёрничал Раффи. — Моя плоть говорит сама за себя, — он сглотнул, — да… Представляешь, я хочу знать, каков я в постели со стороны. Я… Я в последнее время думаю, как загнать член в твой зад. Даже… Когда трезв…

Пьяное признание ошарашило Геллари.

Близнецы в последнее время думали об одном и том же.

— …а потом ты протрезвеешь и пожалеешь об этом, — закончил Геллари и, потянув брата за плечи, усадил в кровати, ловко стянул рваную симару и сбросил на пол.

Раффи уткнулся в его плечо и глубоко вдохнул запах пота — точь-в-точь такой, как у него.

— Не поверишь, я давно перестал жалеть, — произнёс он и потянулся губами к шее — туда, где билась жила.

Геллари отстранился.

— Эй, полегче, иначе я… — он не договорил. Раффи толкнул его и навалился сверху, торопливо вытащил полы рубахи из-под пояса штанов и прикоснулся к животу.

— Что? Не сможешь отказать? — съехидничал Раффи. — Или будешь жалеть?

Геллари давно вырос, чтобы о чём-либо жалеть. Вырос он и из того, чтобы воротить нос от запаха спиртного. В конце концов, ему не раз приходилось целоваться с пьяными любовниками, надиравшимися до такой степени, что переставали замечать, кто в постели.

Поцелуй не такой, как в юности, когда братья впервые неумело соприкоснулись губами. Ни один, ни второй тогда ещё не отпустили усы, а губы были нежными, словно у девушки. Сейчас у обоих появилась сноровка, они научились ласкать чужие рты языками и не воротить нос от слюны.

Геллари запустил руку в волосы Раффи и удержал голову, чтобы хмель, который постепенно выветривался, не позволил отстраниться. Он теперь знал, что брат стал куда более тяжёлым.

Раффи всё же оторвался, чтобы опустить голову и прикоснуться губами к мочке. Геллари шумно вздохнул.

Не до бесстыдства. Нарядная рубашка еле вышла из-под тугих штанов, но усилия дали плоды, и Геллари погладил смуглую спину вдоль позвоночника, чувствуя, насколько та горяча.

Раффи оставил в покое мочку и припал губами к кадыку.

«И в этом желания совпадают», — подумал Геллари. Он сам любил посасывать именно эту часть тела — ту, что так хорошо выражена у мужчин. Увы, его пристрастия были непонятны любовникам.

Зато Раффи понимал его без слов. Геллари не хотелось возиться с треклятой рубашкой, чтобы не портить ту ласку, которой щедро одаривал брат.

Тот на этот раз понял всё по-другому: отстранился и сел, чтобы стянуть мешавшую одежду. Освобождённый из штанов член напряжён до предела, и Геллари не удержался и прикоснулся к нему, провёл пальцами от розовой, скрытой под крайней плотью головки до основания, чувствуя, насколько горяча плоть.

Его плоть.

— Ещё раз так сделаешь, и я надрочу тебе на живот, — выдохнул Раффи, оттолкнул руку и стянул штаны вместе с брэ до колен.

И тут же сел, не в силах подняться.

— Понял. Ты пьян! — Геллари хохотнул и поднялся, после завершил начатое. Когда одежда с тихим шелестом свалилась на пол, он вытянулся во весь рост и полюбовался голым — почти — телом брата, на котором красовались только чулки. На пятке зияла дыра. Ну и пусть. Не время для брезгливости и выяснения, где же Раффи умудрился так испортить одежду. Постельным утехам ничто не могло помешать.

Геллари не мог остаться одетым, когда Раффи — почти гол. Чулки он не носил, как и нижнее бельё. Со свободными штанами и рубашкой справиться легче лёгкого — и простецкая одежда свалилась в одну кучу с дорогой, пришедшей в негодность.

— Масло, — прошептал Раффи, — льняное… В мастерской.

— Понял. Сиди, я сам схожу, — ответил Геллари и потянулся к столу за лампадой.

Вздыбленный член мешал идти, но результат того стоил. С маслом не так больно, как со слюной. Член легко войдёт в привыкший к подобным отношениям зад.

Раффи улёгся и принялся ласкать себя рукой, чтобы плоть не опала в нужный момент. Осталось надеяться, что Геллари появится раньше, чем он кончит.

Иначе придётся раздвигать ноги ему самому.

Он услышал возню и подосадовал, что не отправился сам.

«Как бы со скипидаром не перепутал!» — всполошился.

Шаги босых ног убедили: Геллари нашёл что искал. Тот присел на краешек кровати и прижался к Раффи всем телом. Тот понюхал откупоренный флакон.

Не перепутал. Запах льняного масла нельзя принять за вонь скипидара.

— Доигрался, — отшутился Раффи — совсем как в детстве, когда ухитрялся в игре уложить брата на лопатки.

Только сейчас игры были иными, недопустимыми, порицаемыми всеми.

Геллари добровольно лежал на лопатках и сам охотно забросил Раффи ноги на плечи. Тот прошёлся языком по голой, поросшей тёмными волосками голени и легонько укусил за колено, свободной рукой погладил внутреннюю поверхность бедра, после — между ягодицами.

Геллари, закусив губу, увлечённо ласкал собственный член. На лбу выступил пот.

Раффи теперь знал, как выглядит в порыве похоти. Он щедро полил пальцы маслом — и неважно, что может не хватить для очередного этюда — и смазал между ягодицами, уделив внимание крепко сжатым мышцам ануса.

Геллари шире расставил ноги, чтобы пальцам было легче проникнуть в него. Первые ощущения для него по сей день остались неприятными — сказывалось болезненное прошлое, но он знал, что будет потом. Он не мог не отметить, что Раффи крайне бережно относился к нему и неспешно растягивал зад уже двумя пальцами, не нарочно — или нарочно — задевал чувствительную точку, от ласк которой на головке члена то и дело появлялись капли смазки.

Даже первое — самое болезненное — проникновение головки в тугую плоть не отдалось болью. Геллари ждал и с готовностью принял в себя член. Он перестал ласкать себя, чтобы не портить ощущение единения.

Хотелось почувствовать себя с братом одним целым, связанным не только утробой матери. Он не закрывал глаза и смотрел в лицо Раффи. Тот неспешно раз за разом входил в него.

— Можешь быстрее. Мне не привыкать, — прошептал Геллари.

Раффи его не послушал. Он хотел увидеть, как брат корчится в экстазе. В том, что тому хорошо, не было сомнений. Геллари закусывал губу и негромко постанывал, пытался ускорить ритм и насаживался на член сам. В конце концов Раффи дал то, что хотел получить брат, и ускорился. Его пальцы впивались в бёдра, от ногтей оставались следы, но близнецам было хорошо.

Как никогда ранее.

Даже с Лекси Дорьяни не так.

И с наставником Геллари.

Воистину, близнецы слишком хорошо знали друг друга.

Одного Раффи не знал — того, приятно ли Геллари, когда в него кончают, но решил положиться на себя. Дорьяни это не любил и просил вытащить член до разрядки. Сам он поступал точно так же, когда подставляли ему зад для утех.

Раффи хотелось почувствовать, узнать, каково это — ощущать в себе чужое семя.

Геллари не просил ни о чём даже тогда, когда ускорился и насадился едва ли не до самого основания. Раффи ощутил — кончит, как и он сам.

Одновременно.

Стон сдержать близнецы не смогли. Раффи изо всех сил сжал подрагивавшие бёдра и излился. Так у него не было никогда. Он резко вышел и навалился на Геллари всем весом, чувствуя, что перепачкал собственный живот семенем. Два сердца часто бились, дыхание неровное.

Геллари поглаживал тёмные — точь-в-точь как у него — волосы и что-то шептал.

Раффи не мог произнести ни слова.

Когда хмель выветрился, он осознал, что именно произошло, но чувства стыда не испытал.

Ведь им хорошо, а на чужое мнение и предрассудки — плевать.

Геллари поглаживал шевелюру брата даже тогда, когда тот уснул. После сон сморил и его самого.

Он теперь знал — не сможет допустить, чтобы Гро причинил хоть какой-нибудь вред брату.

Он сознается в краже, если тот, кто избил Раффи, натравит стражу на безобидного художника.


	6. Гнилое яблоко

Пробуждение стало тяжёлым для обоих братьев. Чудовищный грохот в дверь отдался болью в голове. Раффи открыл глаза.

Солнце высоко встало, отчего глаза заслезились. День выдался жарким.

Ещё и под боком горячо.

Значит, не сон. Произошедшее - не плод распалённого алкоголем воображения.

В дверь продолжили стучаться. Раффи повернул голову и встретился взглядом с братом.

Братом? После всего того, что было ночью?

— Не шевелись! — прошипел он и поднялся. — Торилла пришла убраться.

Он взял первую попавшуюся рубаху, натянул на себя, торопливо влез в тесные штаны, совершенно не гармонировавшие с верхом.

Ну и пусть. Нагота прикрыта — и это главное.

Раффи притворил дверь спальни, чтобы Торилла не углядела не предназначенное для её глаз.

Щеколда сдвинулась, дверь скрипнула. Раффи застыл на месте. Он не ожидал увидеть герцогиню де Геонор. Та мило улыбнулась.

— Прошу прощения за наглость, но соседи сказали, что вы утром из дома не отлучались, поэтому я позволила себе настойчивость.

Улыбка исчезла с женского личика, когда герцогиню обдал запах перегара… и ещё чего-то.  
И рубашка совершенно не подходила любившему изящные вещи художнику.

Раффи облегчённо вздохнул. Он знал, что герцогине не придёт в голову заглянуть в его спальню. Осталось подобрать убедительные слова и выпроводить её.

Оправдываться не было смысла. Перегар, опухшее лицо и всклокоченные волосы говорили сами за себя.

— Прошу! — Раффи почтительно склонил голову и широко распахнул двери, пригласив герцогиню к себе. Та прошла в холл и осмотрелась.

Ничего такого, что бы привлекло её взгляд.

Но что-то не так. Герцогиня не побоялась прийти в одиночку. Более того, густая вуаль на шляпке дала понять, что она прятала лицо.

Раффи провёл гостью в мастерскую и снял с кресла накидку, защищавшую мебель от пыли. Герцогиня села и уставилась на портрет.

— Скоро? — кивнула она в сторону холста.

Раффи понял короткий вопрос.

— Постараюсь закончить как можно скорее.

Герцогиня улыбнулась и посмотрела под ноги — как пить дать юная невинная девушка!

— Если будете надираться, то никогда не закончите, Раффи Лучес. Но я не для того здесь, чтобы вас отчитывать. Дело есть, причём важное, поэтому я пришла одна. — Она потеребила рукав, украшенный кружевом. — Учтите: если я женщина, то это не означает, что слабая.

Это Раффи давно понял, поэтому восхищался довольно непривлекательной женщиной, сумевшей очаровать не невесть кого, а самого де Геонора. Герцогиня сунула пальцы за рукав и вытащила тоненький — наверняка отравленный — стилет.

— Чего вы хотите? — Раффи устало закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось пить, есть и опорожнить мочевой пузырь.

Женские губы растянулись в улыбке. Герцогиня хихикнула и покачала головой.

— Предложить много денег. Всего лишь. Намного больше, чем вы получите за портрет.

Раффи не поверил в благотворительность. Выражение лица герцогини де Геонор говорило о том, что та заставит отработать денежки с лихвой, причём нечестным путём.

— Конкретнее, пожалуйста, — поторопил он.

— Нет-нет. Для начала мне нужно ваше согласие. Вы, похоже, отчаянно нуждаетесь в деньгах, раз обокрали нашего кучера, так?

«Проклятый Геллари!» — обругал Раффи брата. Впервые он не знал, что именно ответить. Признаться, что это сделал его брат-близнец и для убедительности открыть дверь в спальню?

Нельзя! Геллари — его плоть и кровь, его лицо. К тому же невозможно просто так взять и выбросить из головы то, что случилось ночью — то, что дало понять, насколько близнецы едины не только материнской утробой.

— Да, это сделал я, — выдавил из себя Раффи. За грудиной кольнуло, ему было нелегко брать на себя вину за то, чего не совершал. Так себя чувствовали невиновные люди, по ошибке угодившие в цепкие лапы правосудия, которым угрожали и заставляли признаться в преступлении продажные слуги Закона.

— В тюрьму, конечно, не хотите! — Геонор сощурила глаза и улыбнулась. В тот миг она показалась Раффи безобразной — настолько, что захотелось переписать портрет, добавить грязные оттенки, сделать фон мрачным, а яблоко в руке изобразить гнилым, чтобы дать остальным понять, какое у герцогини нутро. — Вы не попадёте за решётку, если согласитесь поработать на меня — не художником, но вором. Согласны? Если да, то перейдём прямо к делу. Кстати, я кучеру дала ту сумму, которую вы украли, поэтому он будет помалкивать.

Сердце на мгновение замерло, горло сдавило. Раффи понятия не имел, каково это — красть. Он ни разу не вытащил из чужого кармана даже мелкой монетки.

— Будь по-вашему. — Он не узнал собственный голос, хриплый, надтреснутый, и кивнул.

Герцогиня де Геонор улыбнулась. Если бы Раффи видел её со стороны, то умилился бы. Теперь женщина, замыслившая преступление, казалась ему отвратительной, когда мило улыбнулась собственным мыслям о преступлении.

— Тогда перейдём прямо к делу. — Она развязала шнурок тёмно-синей бархатной сумочки и стала копошиться. Раффи всегда давался диву, как женщины ухитрялись вместить в крохотном матерчатом мешочке всё необходимое, после долго рылись в поисках нужного предмета. Рука замерла — герцогиня нашла искомое, вытащила сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги и протянула ему. — Это приглашение на званый ужин. Надеюсь, у вас есть подходящая одежда. — Раффи молча кивнул. Роскошный наряд для подобных случаев у него имелся. — Вот и отлично. Ближе к дате я вас навещу и расскажу, у кого и что нужно украсть.

С этими словами герцогиня встала, разгладила складки на широкой бархатной юбке и подошла к портрету. Раффи понял намёк. Хотя он не любил показывать незавершённые работы, но отказать не смог. Герцогине де Геонор вообще перечить нельзя.

Простыня упала на пол — и взору герцогини предстал портрет, незавершённый, но уже притягательный. Та бесстрастно рассматривала саму себя, скорее выискивала изъяны, чем любовалась. Решив, что делать замечания художнику не за что, повернулась.

— Постарайтесь завершить к балу, — на этом всё. Ни восторга, ни замечаний. Раффи стоял как вкопанный. Для него было хуже всего, когда он не знал, стоило ли переделывать работу или же продолжить этот портрет. Он любил слушать дельные замечания и пожелания. От герцогини де Геонор не получил ни того, ни другого.

«Завершить к званому ужину. Значит, нужно продолжить эту работу. Она придёт, чтобы обговорить условия», — лихорадочно успокоил он самого себя, проводив гостью до порога.

Раффи запер дверь и хлопнул себя по лбу — за бестактность. Он обязан предложить угощение, хотя знал — герцогиня откажется. Та теперь решит, что известный художник не только вор, но и невоспитанное отребье.

Дверь скрипнула, и Раффи вздрогнул, когда из спальни вышел всклокоченный Геллари, не расчёсанный, но полностью одетый.

— Гости у тебя, однако. Герцогиня — ушлая дамочка, ничего не скажешь! — хохотнул тот и пригладил тонкие усики.

Раффи оттолкнул его, бросился в спальню и достал из-под кровати горшок. Справить нужду он до прихода герцогини не успел, отлучиться же не только некрасиво, но он мог подставить брата, если бы открыл дверь и тот попал в поле зрения гостьи.

Геллари молча смотрел на блаженство, едва ли не экстаз, на лице брата, которому значительно полегчало. Раффи поставил горшок на пол, сел на кровать и стянул через голову рубашку.

— Снимай мою, — приказал он.

Геллари послушался и протянул скомканную одежду.

— Да-а, влип ты. Влип, но меня не выдал. Спасибо! — Он сел на кровать и обнял брата. Было душно, но он не мог не насладиться теплом тела. Раффи отодвинулся. — Эй, ты чего? Стыдно за произошедшее ночью? Да, мы были пьяны, но это далеко не худшее. Мы ведь никому плохо не сделали, правда?

Раффи вздохнул и опустил голову.

— Стыдно, — признался он, — потому что мы — одна кровь, одно лицо, поэтому не можем быть вместе.

— Мне не стыдно! — Геллари вообще позабыл, когда в последний раз испытывал чувство стыда. Он, вор, давно утратил совесть. Более того, ему хотелось повторить, ведь не нужно узнавать тело родного брата, у которого чувствительные места точно такие, как у него.

«Что, если одновременно попробовать друг друга на вкус там?» — мелькнула шальная мысль.

Но Раффи вряд ли согласится повторить.

— В этом мы разные.

— Да! — Геллари улыбнулся и принял рубашку из рук Раффи. — Давай сделаем вид, будто ничего не было, если тебя так гнетёт. — Грубая ткань облепила успевшее вспотеть туловище. — Только учти: я не исчезну из твоей жизни. Я насрал — я и уберу.

Раффи вопросительно посмотрел на него, но понял, что тот хотел этим сказать, потому что не просто так Лучесам суждено было появиться на свет в одно время.

— То есть ты готов вместо меня украсть кое-что для герцогини де Геонор.

— Именно! — Геллари подмигнул брату. — Поэтому нам придётся встретиться, чтобы обговорить детали. Эта ушлая сука ничего почти не сказала. Я отвезу портрет, я займусь кражей. Будь уверен — у меня получится!

Раффи не сомневался, что Геллари — талантливый вор. Он был не против подлога, главное, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.

В парадную дверь снова постучались. На этот раз Раффи не сомневался, что пришла Торилла. Он запер спальню и бросился открывать.

Так и оказалось. Служанка вошла и протянула пирог. Раффи принял угощение.

— Пожалуй, сегодня не убирайтесь, Торилла. Мне нужно писать портрет, а я это делаю в одиночестве. Я оплачу сегодняшний день!

Та подбоченилась.

— Сначала уберусь, а потом пишите сколько влезет свои картины! Я вчера в спальне убралась, но до постели не добралась. Нужно выстирать простыню. — Торилла, словно не пожилая женщина, а юная девушка, прошмыгнула к двери. Раффи оказался куда более ловким и преградил дорогу. — Что такое? — Служанка хитро прищурилась. — Вы прячете кого-то? Девицу привели? Так бы и сказали. Что ж, пусть оденется пока, а я вскипячу воды и заварю травяного чая. Наверняка у бедняжки нет сил после бурной ночи.

Раффи не нашёлся что сказать. Ториллу выставить — навлечь на себя подозрения. Геллари вряд ли уйдёт в окно — не среди бела дня это делать, когда слышен разговор соседок. Признаться, что Лучесов двое, тоже нельзя.

Торилла удалилась в крохотную комнатушку, служившую и кухней, и складом одновременно. Она постоянно ворчала и просила убрать свёртки с холщовой тканью и доски в мастерскую, но куда там? Раффи натягивал холст на раму только на кухне.

Тот стоял и смотрел в спину служанки, которая вот-вот возьмёт ведро и покинет дом, тогда можно будет вывести Геллари…

— Не витайте в облаках! — Торилла помахала рукой перед лицом. Раффи вздрогнул. — Я тут подумала… — Снова хитрый прищур глаз и морщины, углубившиеся в уголках. — Какая девка? Мужчину вы прячете, господин Лучес.

Она порылась в кармане и достала смятый лист бумаги. Раффи узнал послание, накануне оставленное братом.

Он, проклятье, начисто забыл о жалком клочке бумаги, а Торилла нашла. Раффи попытался вспомнить, что написал Геллари до того, как ушёл.

_«…не уходи и дождись меня, прошу тебя, Раффи. После стольких лет я не могу тебя снова потерять, ведь дороже тебя не осталось никого. Твой Геллари»._

Вспомнились именно эти, последние, строчки. Вспомнилось и то, что Геллари ни разу в послании не упомянул, что они с братья. Письмо походило на записку любовника.

— Чего вы хотите? Денег? — уточнил Раффи. Служанка молча посмотрела ему в глаза. — Сейчас я не смогу дать много, пожалуйста, дождитесь, когда закончу портрет. Геоноры хорошо…

— Какие деньги, дурак?! — взвизгнула Торилла и взяла ведро. — Поговаривала Бермена Дессис, будто вы мужчин в постель укладываете, поэтому не женитесь, только я не верила. Зря, как выяснилось. Мой вам совет — сходите в храм, попросите богов, чтобы указали вам верную дорогу. Пара должна дать новую жизнь — сделать то, что не получится у мужчин!

По мнению Раффи, лучше пусть соседи сплетничают о его пристрастиях, поэтому брань Ториллы прошла мимо ушей. Та не раз попрекнёт. Ну и пусть.

Главное, чтобы старуха покинула дом, позволив Геллари уйти.

Куда там?

Всё пропало. Геллари всё испортил: не выдержал и распахнул двери спальни. Торилла от неожиданности выронила ведро, открыла рот, только смотрела, как приближался тот, кто похож на хозяина как две капли воды.

— Зачем нести чушь, не разобравшись? — вспылил Геллари, поднял ведро и протянул ошарашенной женщине. — Мы всего лишь братья, у которых — одно лицо.

В его глазах плясали смешинки, Раффи было невесело. Он предпочёл бы дурную славу мужеложца и постоянные упрёки Ториллы, но чтобы никто не знал о Геллари Лучесе.

Тот посчитал по-другому.

И постарался прийти на выручку, защитить брата от дурных сплетен — сделать то, что сделал до него Раффи.

***

Торилла, наверное, словно почувствовала гостя, когда решила испечь пирог с мясом. Геллари охотно уплетал угощение и запивал крепким травяным чаем. Раффи кусок в горло не лез.

— Стоило прятаться, дурачки? — Торилла захихикала. — Я бы не прятала сестру, у которой — моё лицо. Знаете, Бермена шарахается от близнецов, считает проклятыми и жрецов пытается натравить. Только я помню, как она давно с пузом ходила — настолько огромным, что сама едва могла сделать шаг. Рожала без повитухи и всем сказала, что ребёнок умер. Какое? Я уверена: знала, дрянь, что двойню носила. Может, померли детишки, но думаю, она сама их удавила. — Братья молча слушали женские сплетни и ели. — Понимаю, почему вы прятались, но от меня шарахаться не нужно. В чём несчастные дети виноваты, чтобы их убивать? Ни в чём!

«Тем лучше, что старая карга решила, будто Раффи боится слухов», — поразмыслил Геллари. Торилла наверняка будет помалкивать. Новую работу, и уж тем более щедрого хозяина найти непросто немолодой вдове.

— Знали бы вы, сколько мы с Раффи хлебнули в детстве. Никто не хотел дружить с нами, соседи разносили о матери слухи, дескать, не от мужа родила, а от Нагера. Именно поэтому мы никогда не видели отца. Он сразу же ушёл, когда мы появились на свет, — поделился Геллари наболевшим.

«Нагерово семя!» — вспомнилась детская дразнилка.

«Эй, одноликие, у вас по два члена?» — издевались отроки над близнецами.

От них же Лучесы узнали, что Нагер — злое божество, искушающее женщин, дающее способность творить колдовство за ночь с ним. Женщины могли понести одновременно двоих детей, потому что считалось, будто у Нагера два члена.

Раффи поджал губы. Он не любил делиться наболевшим прошлым. Геллари давил на жалость, рассказывая Торилле о том, как нелегко им пришлось.

День определённо не задался. Сначала герцогиня пожелала втравить честного художника в историю, теперь служанка узнала о них с Геллари. Та пообещала молчать, но всякое могло случиться.

Геллари наелся и поднялся из-за стола, наскоро попрощался с Раффи.

— Торилла, скажешь, что я доверил тебе ключи... — попросил тот, — и покинул дом раньше, если начнутся расспросы.

— Конечно, господин, — служанка улыбнулась, — я всё понимаю.

Раффи облегчённо вздохнул, хотя нотка горечи осталась. Придётся дать служанке щедрую премию, задобрить и никогда не упрекать, иначе все могли узнать о том, что художник отнюдь не одинок.

Тот запер дверь за Геллари и удалился в мастерскую, чтобы продолжить портрет, напрочь позабыв о спальне.

Торилла занялась привычным делом. Сперва она, морща нос, взяла горшок и вылила содержимое за окно, после сдёрнула с кровати простыню.

— Так-так, это ещё что?

Ошибки быть не могло. Хотя простыня грязная, пропахшая мужским потом, но служанка — не юная невинная девица, чтобы не различить засохшие следы от семени.

***

Геллари хрюкнул от смеха. Впервые он покинул дом Раффи не через окно, а через парадную дверь. Толстая немолодая женщина окинула его любопытным взглядом и проворчала себе под нос, что «клятый размазня никогда не соизволит помочь женщине».

Геллари не стал бы таскать вёдра к дому сплетницы в любом случае. Судя по высказыванию, Раффи тоже не стремился помочь. В конце концов, у той есть муж, наверняка — и сыновья.

Так и оказалось — дверь дома, к которому подошла женщина, отворил молодой юноша, тощий, но похожий на неё.

— Эй, ну-ка взял вёдра и помог матери! — Геллари щёлкнул пальцами. Он не смог не съязвить. Если Раффи не хотел поставить соседей на место, то он сделает это. — Она, бедненькая, требует помощи от посторонних людей, в то время как ты лоботрясничаешь!

Одно ведро с грохотом упало, вода растеклась по ступенькам.

— Да кто ты такой, чтобы моему сыну указывать?! — разъярилась женщина. — Ты… Он больше мужчина, чем ты, мужеложец!

— В таком случае неси воду и докажи, что ты мужчина, а не девица! — не унимался Геллари.

Юнец спустился и поднял ведро, после, ссутулившись, поплёлся к колодцу.

Геллари быстрым шагом пошёл прочь подальше и от толстухи, и от её сына. Он до боли закусил губу в надежде, что Раффи всё поймёт и подтвердит, будто сам осадил сплетницу.

«Не стоило в это ввязываться, ох, не стоило!» — Геллари пожалел, что сцепился с соседями брата. Главное — удалиться как можно дальше, засесть в хижине и не выходить целый день, до этого доложив Гро о том, что повезёт картину на бал, заодно — вынесет хоть одну из драгоценностей из дома де Геоноров.

— Куда прёшь? — прикрикнул немолодой мужчина в ярко-зелёной симаре, когда Геллари едва с ним не столкнулся.

— Прошу прощения. — На всякий случай лучше продолжить выдавать себя за Раффи.

Чем ближе к площади, тем более людно. Геллари свернул, чтобы путь не лежал мимо рынка, даже если для этого придётся сделать круг, и вышел к большому каменному забору, за которым находился храм. Толпа устремилась к железным воротам. По нарядам Геллари понял — кто-то женится. Его не волновали ни жених, ни невеста. Это и сыграло роль, когда он повернул голову и увидел на той стороне дороги невысокого человека. Из-под капюшона серого плаща выбивались чёрные пряди.

Мужчина ловко скрылся в толпе, Геллари застыл на месте.

«Базили?» — подумалось ему.

Отмести мысль он не мог. Базили в это время должен следить за рынком, но находился далеко. Могло ли статься, что тот следил за близнецами?

Могло. Гро не доверял никому и частенько приставлял слежку.

А это означало, что нужно рассказать обо всём самому, иначе могло статься так, что Лучесы оба лишатся жизни. Гро не любил, когда его водили за нос, и Геллари об этом прекрасно знал.

«Уехать из Нераля!» — мелькнула мысль.

И бросить брата на растерзание стервятникам?

Геллари так поступить не мог.

Осталось надеяться, что Гро поверит в ту игру, которую затеяли близнецы.


	7. Червоточина

Кисть выпала из рук, запачкав и без того грязный пол чёрной краской. Раффи скрутился от резкой боли в животе.

Ну вот, опять. Мало того, что ныла скула, ещё и под дых словно ударили.

Раффи всё понял и медленно выпрямился. Кто-то избивал Геллари. Сердце заколотилось от этой мысли, на лбу выступил холодный пот. Кто и за что решил проучить брата именно так? Раффи догадывался — свои же, из воровской шайки.

— Боги, молю, дайте ему сил. Разве он не достоин? — Он шумно выдохнул и прикоснулся к ребру. Теперь ударили в грудную клетку. — Да, он вор, но он не жалок, он живёт так, как умеет.

Боги не могли помочь, никто не мог помочь. Раффи ждал чувства, о котором наслышан и которого боялся. Он не знал, что именно испытает, если Геллари умрёт, но был уверен — не ошибётся. Близнецы никогда не ошибались.

Скула горела. Раффи прикоснулся к коже.

На лице Геллари появится синяк. Хорошо, если обошлось, ребро не сломано и внутренности не отбиты. Лучше, если он умрёт быстро, а не в муках от внутреннего кровотечения.

Раффи не выдержал и поднялся. Руки подрагивали, когда он стягивал тунику через голову. Портрет герцогини он завершит, но потом.

Раффи уставился на яблоко. Он всё же не удержался, поднял с пола кисть, макнул в чёрную краску и поставил точку, обозначив червоточину — совсем как нутро графини, изъеденное, дурное, но сладкое. Пусть Геоноры хают сколько угодно, но художнику виднее.

Ноги подрагивали, Раффи с трудом шёл и едва не выронил лампаду — и хорошо, что не упустил, иначе пол, выложенный сухими досками, полыхнул бы в мгновение ока.

В спальне он рухнул без сил на кровать, даже не разулся, и закрыл глаза. Как он ни старался, уснуть не смог. Боль в животе утихла, но ныли рёбра.

«Значит, внутреннего кровотечения нет», — обрадовался Раффи, надеясь, что ублюдки не сломали Геллари кости. Он пожалел, что не выяснил, где жил брат, смысла не видел, был уверен — в трущобах, куда соваться в одиночку — подписать себе смертный приговор.

Раффи не выдержал и сел. Ему хотелось выпить, чтобы унять треклятую ноющую боль.

***

Геллари отдёрнул руку. Прикосновение к скуле стало невыносимой пыткой, ушибленные рёбра не позволяли вдохнуть полной грудью.

— Нос… не ломайте, иначе нас будет легко… различить, — сбивчиво проговорил он.

Гро скрестил на груди руки и посмотрел на Севери, взглядом дав понять, чтобы тот остановился.

— Братцы, значит. Дураками, по всей видимости, нас считал?! — Гро взял Геллари за волосы и поднял голову вверх, вынудив посмотреть на себя. — Кто — Хвиске или Лучес?!

— Лучес, — шёпот едва различим, — Лучесы мы, сыновья порядочной швеи, а не потаскухи.

Гро отпустил волосы и влепил пощёчину — настолько сильную, что Геллари рухнул навзничь.

— Я же ставил условие — не лгать, никогда, ни при каких условиях! — Базили дождался, пока Геллари поднимется на четвереньки, размахнулся и пнул ногой в зад. Тот ударился лбом о пол. — Не трогать без меня! — Гро не выдержал и врезал Базили. Неоднократно сломанный нос хрустнул, капли крови упали на пол. — Ублюдки, все ублюдки! Никому верить нельзя!

Лицо побагровело от злости, отчего шрам казался совсем белым, Гро часто прерывисто дышал, глаза блестели, а оскал уподобился звериному. Бывалый пират, будь его воля, загрыз бы лгуна, но Геллари нужен, ой как нужен.

— Я говорил, он ночует у братца, а ты мне не верил, — пролепетал Базили, зажав нос, из-за этого речь звучала забавно.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Гро.

Злость стала отпускать, и до него дошёл смысл сказанных Геллари слов.

Тот пойдёт к Геонорам. Раффи Лучес знал, чем промышлял братец, знал, но держал язык за зубами. Что ж, так лучше. Братские чувства более чем уместны, и можно ещё не раз воспользоваться сходством и обокрасть несколько знатных семей. Убить художника всегда успеется, если тот взбрыкнёт.

Гро был уверен — не взбрыкнёт. Ненависти между близнецами определённо нет. Лучесы наверняка хлебнули горя и предрассудков, возможно, поэтому разошлись по разные стороны жизни.

Гро взял за шиворот Геллари. Скромная заношенная рубашка треснула по швам, когда он резко его усадил.

— Прибил бы тебя, ублюдок, вместе с братцем твоим, но ты сам всё исправил, — зло рассмеялся, — когда сказал, что поработаешь на шлюху Геонор. Надо же, как удачно всё сложилось, даже я не придумал бы лучше! — Хохот не позволил договорить, из глаз Гро потекли слёзы. Он смахнул их и продолжил: — Давай, зализывай ранки — синяк успеет сойти до званого ужина — и шуруй к братцу. — Гро низко наклонился, прикоснулся к подбородку и поднял голову Геллари вверх. Тот опустил глаза. — Смотри на меня! — Дрожь в теле не смогла не потешить самолюбие. Гро любил, когда его боялись. — И только попробуй вернуться с пустыми руками.

— Ты меня знаешь, я всегда держу слово, — с придыханием произнёс Геллари.

— Вот и отлично. — Гро отпустил злосчастную темноволосую шевелюру, медленно обвёл взглядом остальных. — Пошли пить. Сегодня неплохой улов, — он потряс кошельком, монеты зазвенели, — благодаря Геллари. Долю за молчание, понятное дело, не оставлю, плюс карточный долг, поэтому, можно сказать, угощаю!

Севери радостно улюлюкнул, Базили подпрыгнул и хлопнул в ладони. Бывалые отморозки вели себя так, словно ещё не выросли, разве что вместо лимонада теперь предпочитали крепкое пойло, а вместо игрушек — девиц с упругим задком и тугой налитой грудью.

Троица вышла, оставив Геллари одного. Тот никуда не собирался уходить и подполз к лежаку, забрался под вонючую, изъеденную молью коричневую тряпку, служившую одеялом, и закрыл глаза.

Из-за боли в ушибленных рёбрах сон не шёл. Геллари ощупал грудь и убедился — кости не сломаны. Ему хотелось выпить, но ничего не осталось, в этом он не сомневался. На наспех сколоченных деревянных полках стояла только глиняная посуда со сколотыми краями. Если и было что-то из спиртного, то Гро наверняка выпил: бывший пират тяготел к крепкому пойлу и не оставлял ни капли.

Геллари как никогда не хватало поддержки. Хотелось прижаться к Раффи. Боль близнецы уже разделили между собой, как и всё остальное в жизни — начиная от материнской утробы, заканчивая постелью.

Две ночи разительно отличались — прекрасная вчерашняя и ужасная сегодняшняя. Геллари испытывал самый большой экстаз разве что с наставником… и с братом, который даже ненарочно не смог причинить боль.

Он узнал то, что хотелось — себя самого со стороны, точнее, в собственной заднице. Даже сейчас, сквозь боль, мелькнула мысль, что испытывают его любовники, насколько туго мышцы ануса обхватывают чужой член. Лучесы устроены одинаково, разве что у Раффи опыт небогат, поэтому войти в зад будет трудно, придётся медленно растягивать и готовить к соитию.

От сладких мыслей даже боль несколько стихла, и Геллари смог расслабиться и задремать, несмотря на то, что в щели между досками задувал холодный ночной ветер. Наверняка будет гроза.

Не помешала даже крыса, пробежавшая по ноге. Геллари сквозь сон стряхнул её, повернулся на спину и снова смежил веки, чтобы не смотреть на убогий потолок из досок, укрытых соломой.

Завтра будет новый день и новые кражи. У Раффи появляться пока не стоило.

Геллари ни к чему братское сочувствие.

***

_Две недели спустя_

Герцогиня де Геонор улыбнулась. Раффи Лучес превзошёл самого себя. Портрет не просто красив, но великолепен, и даже яблоко с изъяном-червоточинкой смотрелось уместно и не умаляло, но добавляло изюминки в образ.

— Вы превзошли все мои ожидания, — похвалила герцогиня и провела изящным тонким пальцем по картине. Её ногти хороши, отметил Раффи, овальные, аккуратно подстриженные. — Мой дорогой супруг, несомненно, щедро заплатит, когда увидит это великолепие.

Она посмотрела на Раффи. Тот успел узнать, что означал хитрый прищур и полуулыбка.

Напомнит, что тот должен сделать.

Дыхание от страха спёрло, лицо побледнело — настолько, что бежевая краска, невесть как попавшая на кончик носа, стала хорошо различимой.

Геллари не появлялся с того памятного дня, когда близнецы переспали. Раффи чувствовал — брат оправился после побоев, залечил ссадины, но не приходил, не торопился исполнить обещание.

Ещё и Торилла неприкрыто намекнула, что между близнецами отнюдь не братские отношения, и добавила, дескать, нашла для внучки прекрасную, но дорогую портниху, чтобы та щеголяла на собственной свадьбе в самом лучшем платье.

«Отрез нужно купить и кружево, — ходила вокруг да около старуха. — Я попыталась попросить взаймы у Бермены, но она разве даст просто так, без расспросов? Не волнуйтесь, я ей ничего не сказала, но придётся пойти на обмен…»

Раффи хотелось прогнать служанку, увы, та крепко зажала его в тиски. Торилла наверняка начнёт болтать и о Геллари, и о проклятых пятнах на простыне. Последние ни о чём не говорили, в конце концов, всегда можно опровергнуть слухи и пустить новые, дескать, у Лучесов даже женщина одна на двоих. Сплетни о постельных утехах не были бы страшны, если бы художник не прятал брата.

Даже мысли не возникло, чтобы убить старую слабую женщину. Геллари бы припугнул, но Раффи — не он, хотя похож как две капли воды.

— Покажите ваш наряд, в котором вы собрались появиться, — промурлыкала герцогиня, вырвав из раздумий.

Раффи вздохнул. Камеристка, стоявшая в углу, словно статуя, слабо улыбнулась.

— Ступайте за мной.

Немногие женщины вхожи в ту спальню, а титулованные вообще никогда не появлялись. Герцогиня де Геонор не вписывалась в скромную комнату, где стояла незаправленная кровать. Она презрительно сморщила носик, когда увидела грязную простыню. Раффи вывалил вещи на пол.

— Не думала, что вы такой неряха, — заметила герцогиня.

Подходящая одежда нашлась — красивая, из бордового бархата симара, расшитая золотой нитью, но донельзя измятая.

— Торилла выстирает и выгладит, — пообещал Раффи.

— Зачем беспокоить старую женщину? Я не зря вожу с собой служанку. Магритта! — Камеристка отозвалась на зов. — Бери ведро и ступай за водой.

Та послушалась, судя по выражению конопатого лица, неохотно и, презрительно скривив губы, взялась за металлическую дужку, покорно удалилась.

Раффи понял — герцогиня отослала служанку, чтобы та не услышала разговор. Странно, что она в прошлый раз появилась одна. Магритта, очевидно, докладывала обо всём мужу.

Вникать, как в прошлый раз герцогине удалось избавиться от камеристки или уговорить герцога отпустить её одну, Раффи не собирался. Ему всё равно, главное, чтобы история поскорее закончилась.

Если вообще закончится — Геллари носа не казал, хотя обещал уладить неприятности.

Герцогиня выглянула в открытое настежь окно и убедилась, что камеристка покинула дом, а не затаилась и подслушивала. Она направилась в мастерскую, душную, с закрытыми окнами, где пахло скипидаром и маслом, зато наверняка беседа не станет достоянием чужих ушей. Раффи пошёл следом.

— Итак, начнём! — Геонор уставилась на собственный портрет и улыбнулась. — Не поверила бы, что столь талантливый портретист — жалкий вор!

— Пожалуйста, к делу! — Раффи старался произнести это спокойным тоном, но вышло раздражённо. — Колодец недалеко, и ваша служанка скоро вернётся.

— Ладно, вы правы. Начну с того, что у меня есть поклонник, который зол за то, что я предпочла ему герцога. Он не получил желаемое, поэтому старается очернить моё имя и доказать, что я — неверная жена. Но хуже всего, что я дружила с его сестрой. Я была молоденькой, наивной и не понимала, что подпустила змеюку к себе, вот и расхлёбываю.

«Ты изменяешь герцогу, дрянь блудливая. Только наивный дурак поверит в нелепую историю и оскорблённую невинность, которую ты из себя строишь!» — Раффи хотелось выкрикнуть эти слова, заставить герцогиню сказать правду, хорошенько встряхнуть за худые плечи.

— Однажды у меня пропал материнский* амулет, подаренный мужем в честь того, что я понесла нашего с ним старшего сына. Я решила — потеряла, ведь роды прошли трудно, и я долго оправлялась и из-за этого была рассеянной. Оказывается, эта дрянь украла его у меня. Я бы не знала до сих пор, если бы она не написала, что появится на званом ужине, покажет амулет герцогу и скажет, что я забыла его у любовника, — голос задрожал, герцогиня смахнула невидимые слёзы. — Хуже всего то, что этот мерзавец готов подтвердить её слова. Они всегда были близки — настолько, что я заподозрила неприемлемые между ними отношения.

— Ей это зачем? — поинтересовался Раффи.

Де Геонор тихонько засмеялась.

— Будто вы ничего не слышали о женской зависти. Если это так, то вы счастливчик! Она-то всегда завидовала, что я удачно вышла замуж, говорила, что мне к лицу тот цвет, который на самом деле совершенно не идёт. В целом, старалась выставить в неприглядном свете и злилась, когда я надевала то платье, которое на мне прекрасно сидело.

У герцогини отличный вкус. Цвета одежды она подбирала безупречно. Если бы не дань моде и тяга к нелепым воротникам, закрывавшим шею…

Раффи не поверил ей, но не смог оправдать подругу, которая пошла на кражу. Он не выносил, когда кто-либо разрушал чужое счастье. Герцог рано или поздно, но узнает, что давно носит рога. Странно, что ушлому Геонору до сих пор об этом не известно.

Вот-вот вернётся камеристка.

— Хватит. Кто она? — задал он прямой вопрос.

— Рута де Катрени, — успела шепнуть герцогиня — ровнёхонько до того, как дверь открылась.

«Де Катрени? Значит, Фенни де Катрени — твой любовник, герцогиня? Хотя чему удивляться? Он красив, его портрет было легко писать. Так всегда бывает, когда глаза пустые, словно стекляшки!» — позлорадствовал Раффи.

Странно только то, что далеко не глупая герцогиня влюбилась в Фенни. Вполне могло статься, что та искала только красивое тело, чего не мог дать де Геонор.

— Прошу прощения, где я могу нагреть воды? — Камеристка окинула подозрительным взглядом парочку, чем лишний раз убедила, что приставлена Геонором, чтобы следить за женой.

— Сейчас. — Раффи повёл служанку на кухню, оставив герцогиню ненадолго в одиночестве. Та уселась в кресло, взяла с тарелки яблоко, повертела в руке и отложила.

Не то.

Она уцепилась за хвостик ещё одного, покрутила и, убедившись, что это именно то, что нужно, надкусила.

В рот брызнул сладкий сок, хотя само яблоко было зелёным, к тому же с червоточиной.

Раффи Лучес правильно угадал пристрастия герцогини де Геонор и изобразил на холсте то, что нужно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Подразумевается амулет, придающий сил беременной женщине для удачного вынашивания ребёнка.


	8. Другая роль

Сердце Геллари бешено колотилось. Уже сегодня он увидит Раффи, но волнение отнюдь не от радости. Чутьё подсказывало — брат боится, причём очень сильно, ещё и кошмар не позволил выспаться как следует. Геллари во сне пытался дотянуться до Раффи, но ничего не выходило, тот звал на помощь, но зыбкая трясина затягивала в своё нутро.

«Не кричи!» — умолял Геллари, слёзы текли по щекам от беспомощности и того, что не мог схватить брата за запястье. Когда Раффи скрылся под мутной грязью, тогда он заплакал — навзрыд, совсем как в детстве, горько.

Геллари проснулся в слезах. Рассвет ещё не наступил, и он, стараясь не разбудить храпевшего Гро и сопевшего Севери, взял вещи, снял с полки брусок мыла и как был, голым, вышел во двор.

В трущобах в такую рань всегда спали, что немудрено — как правило, нищие разбредались по городу ближе к полудню; именно в это время на улицах становилось многолюдно, выпросить милостыню куда легче. О проститутках не стоило говорить — те работали ночью, как и воры. В то время, когда в Нерале знать засыпала, в трущобах кипела жизнь.

Как и ожидалось, на Геллари никто не обратил внимания. Он оделся и не спеша побрел к реке, наслаждаясь утренней свежестью. За ночь выпала роса и поднялся туман. Тот сгущался над рекой, отчего казалось, что Геллари пришёл на край света.

«Раффи бы сюда, — подумалось ему. — Какой бы пейзаж он сотворил!»

Геллари словно позабыл, что его брат — портретист. Он в тонкости живописи не вникал, хватило филигранного воровства, чтобы назваться мастером. Он знал, что никогда не превзойдёт учителя, но главное — было на кого равняться и к чему стремиться.

Одежда с тихим шорохом упала на землю. Геллари, зябко ёжась от утренней прохлады, полез в воду.

И вздрогнул, когда тело пробил озноб. Вода не просто холодная, но казалась ледяной.

Ну и пусть. К Раффи не стоило заявляться грязным.

Геллари не смог забыть ночь, когда они с братом стали одним целым. После Раффи — того, кто знал его тело и осторожно, точно своё, ласкал, — не хотелось ложиться ни с кем. Даже любовники, с которыми довелось спать раньше, не знали Геллари так хорошо, как родной брат-близнец.

Геллари старался не думать о Раффи, не вспоминать то, что было. В паху начинало сладко ныть, а член порой подводил, ширинка оттопыривлась.

Но время упорно отказалось лечить. Наоборот: чем дальше, тем становилось хуже. Прошлой ночью Геллари приснилось, как он поглаживал член Раффи — так, как это делал сам себе. Он проснулся ровно в тот момент, когда почти успел взять головку в рот.

Узнать, каков брат на вкус, не удалось даже во сне.

Ноги привыкли к холоду, и Геллари осмелел и вошёл в реку, чтобы остудить разгорячённую желанием плоть. Кожа покрылась пупырышками, зубы застучали, но он привыкал к ледяной воде. Главное, чтобы сердце не остановилось.

«Подумаешь, одним поганым вором меньше!» — подумалось ему.

Геллари отнюдь не хотел умирать, но знал, что подумают горожане.

Раффи будет скорбеть. Геллари потому не показывался ему на глаза, что синяки и ссадины долго сходили и обезображивали лицо, вдобавок он мог наткнуться на одного из тех, кто знал художника в лицо. Ему не нужно было сочувствие, не придётся объяснять, куда подевались следы побоев.

Тело привыкло к холоду, сердце не остановилось. Геллари не рискнул далеко заплыть, боясь, что хватит судорога, поэтому только освежился и вышел из воды. После купания в теле появилась бодрость.

Теперь он готов вершить «подвиги», а именно: побеседовать с братом и придумать план кражи, заодно — выведать всё о доме Геоноров.

«Глупо надеяться, что Гро оставит Раффи в покое», — пригорюнился он и тут же отбросил эту мысль. Сначала нужно выпутать брата из той паутины, в которую впутал, после думать, как избавиться от Гро.

Никак. Тот не оставит близнецов в покое. Лучесам поможет только побег из города, но Раффи наверняка не согласится. Тот заслужил имя в Нерале. В ином месте придётся начинать всё заново.

«Главное, чтобы ты согласился. Сначала я возьму на себя добычу денег, срежу несколько кошельков, ты за это время напишешь пару картин и попытаешься продать. Глядишь, и в другом городе заслужишь имя. Ты сможешь, ведь ты прекрасный художник, а я… Я не смогу больше с тобой расстаться — не сейчас, когда спустя столько лет мы встретились», — размышлял Геллари, надеясь, что брат почувствует его мысли. Раффи не мог не почувствовать, ведь они — одно целое.

Даже в воде сердце так не останавливалось, как сейчас, когда Геллари понял — его с Раффи связывает не только материнская утроба, но нечто большее. Он всегда хотел знать любовника, хотел, чтобы тот знал его, как самого себя, увы, не находил таких — до недавнего времени.

Только Раффи чувствовал его, как самого себя, соответственно — знал. Геллари его — тоже.

В кои-то веки отнюдь не суеверный вор готов поверить, что рождённые с одним лицом — прокляты.

Потому что нельзя влюбляться в родного брата.

За ту ночь, когда близнецы переспали, не было стыдно. Геллари, сидя в тюрьме, видел, как занимались любовью сокамерники, братья — не двойня — по крови. И привык — настолько, что это стало казаться естественным.

Но любить Раффи нельзя. Нельзя допускать даже мысли, что у него появится женщина или мужчина. От этой мысли из-за ревности сдавливало горло.

Геллари спешно вытерся, натянул одежду и немедля покинул берег.

***

Раффи не мог налюбоваться. Этот портрет получился самым прекрасным из всех, что он когда-либо создавал. Герцогиня словно жила и окидывала высокомерным взглядом всех с полотна.

Но впервые в жизни не хотелось доставлять картину де Геонору, не хотелось праздно развлекаться. Что потом? Герцогиня рассердится за то, что Раффи не оправдал ожидания, не говорить же ей о близнеце.

Бал состоится сегодня вечером, но Геллари до сих пор не появился.

Раффи хотелось сбежать из Нераля. Но, во-первых, бросить полотна и краски он не решился бы, во-вторых, Геллари могли принять за него…

«Но он обещал исправить то, что натворил!» — Раффи со злости ударил по резной раме. К счастью, мастер сделал на совесть и выбрал прочную породу дерева. Раффи закрыл глаза и упёрся лбом в полотно.

— На меня злишься. Я чувствую. — Нет, не может быть, это обман слуха, наваждение. — Прости, мне пришлось дождаться, пока клуши, твои соседки, не покинут двор.

Раффи повернулся, но открыть глаза не решился, чтобы не убедиться, что брат пригрезился.

Повисла тишина. Он не открывал глаза и почти уверился, что Геллари — морок, когда почувствовал прикосновение тёплых губ к губам. Он ответил на поцелуй и крепко прижался к крепкому телу, открыв рот, пропустив язык, смяв плащ.

Геллари упёрся кулаками в грудь и безжалостно прервал столь сладостный миг.

— Сколько у нас времени? — шепнул он.

— До вечера. Нужно посвятить тебя в детали, — ответил Раффи.

— Хватит! — Геллари задрал холщовую тунику и погладил грудь брата. Найдя сосок, легонько потёр пальцами. — Как же я скучал, — выдохнул. Раффи покосился на открытое окно. Если уж он не услышал, как Геллари влез… — Я через дверь вошёл. Ты забыл запереться.

Раффи подбежал к входной двери и повернул ключ.

Осталось закрыть окно…

Всё, теперь никто не помешает.

Геллари сбросил плащ прямо на пол и направился в спальню. Раффи последовал за ним.

Близнецы истосковались друг по другу за две недели — настолько, что даже Раффи отринул стыд и приготовился лечь в постель с родным братом второй раз в жизни.

На трезвую голову, проклятье!

Раффи стянул тунику и швырнул на пол, за ней последовали штаны — на этот раз простые, широкие, льняные. Геллари усмехнулся, отметив, что он не надел бельё, точно чувствовал, что именно их ждёт. Оба не тянули — и одежда с тихим шелестом свалилась на пол.

Близнецы разглядывали друг друга — скорее, самих себя — при дневном свете. Раффи отметил, как под ребром у Геллари приподнималась кожа — сердце билось, часто, неистово, с таким же ритмом, как стучало в его висках.

— Ложись, — попросил Геллари. Ему хотелось сегодня одарить лаской. Раффи послушался и улёгся на спину, погладил вздыбленный член.

Геллари пристроился рядом и взглянул в его лицо. Поймав взгляд, похотливый, страстный, поцеловал в губы. Раффи охотно ответил и запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Я хочу узнать, каков ты — я — на вкус, — шепнул Геллари.

Он поцеловал в шею, протянул языком по месту, где отчётливо билась сонная артерия, лизнул яремную ямку.

— Я… самому интересно, — выдохнул Раффи.

Геллари поднял голову и улыбнулся. Обоюдное желание легко исполнимо. Он встал с кровати, подошёл к изголовью, после снова взобрался — так, чтобы член навис надо ртом Раффи, упёрся руками и первый взял в рот розовую головку.

Раффи шумно выдохнул. Приятно, слишком приятно, чтобы только брать и не давать ничего взамен. Он погладил пальцами член — от головки до основания, легонько сжал поджавшиеся яички. После потянулся и лизнул розовую головку, сочившуюся смазкой.

Геллари отстранился и шумно выдохнул. Когда самые яркие, моменты прошли, продолжил и, оттянув крайнюю плоть, провёл языком по уздечке.

Одновременно дарить и получать удовольствие — прекрасно. Узнать собственный вкус, солоноватый, — ещё лучше.

Затевать игры, кто первый сдастся, — вспоминать, как было в детстве, разве что развлечения стали непристойными.

— Уверен, ты быстрее кончишь, — прошептал Геллари во время передышки.

— Не дождёшься! — Раффи повторил его манёвр.

Он пытался схитрить, лаская рукой яички, теребя, легонько сжимая, однако Геллари, казалось, не чувствителен ни к шаловливому языку, ни к мягким рукам, тяжелее кисти ничего не державшим. Тот пошёл куда дальше, ускорил ритм, взял глубже в рот — едва ли не до глотки. Геллари был уверен — у Раффи нет такого опыта, какой он приобрёл в тюрьме. Но если от немытых членов сокамерников его тошнило, то доставить брату удовольствие — только в радость.

Геллари оказался прав — Раффи не только так не умел, но никогда не испытывал подобного. Тот дёрнулся и хрипло задышал. Геллари резко отстранился, боясь, что в экстазе тот прикусит его член, после выплюнул семя на руку.

— Ты проиграл, — он улыбнулся, — ты скорострел.

— Сучонок… Я… — Раффи не мог отдышаться.

Всё было как в детстве — победитель придумал прозвище проигравшему и заслужил награду.

Геллари знал, что взять. Раффи расслабленно лежал, раскинув ноги, вялый член забавно отклонился набок. Геллари переполз и устроился между бёдер.

— Ты… — Раффи понял, что его ждёт — то, что не слишком ему нравилось, но приходилось идти на уступки Дорьяни.

Но тот получил своё. Геллари же — заслужил. Брату, тем более у которого такое же лицо, всё дозволено.

Геллари поленился поискать масло. Сгодилось и семя, смешанное со слюной. Он просунул руку между ягодицами и потёр кожу, пальцы замерли у сжатого входа.

Раффи расслабленно лежал после экстаза. Именно нега позволила не сжаться, проникнуть указательному пальцу внутрь. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Геллари — просто так, чтобы узнать, с каким выражением лица готовил того в ночь, когда они впервые переспали.

Геллари сосредоточился. Он осторожно подвигал пальцем внутри, не менее осторожно ввёл второй и замер, когда Раффи сжался.

— Узенький. Тебя редко драли, — вышло не грубо, а, как ни странно, ласково. Геллари медленно просунул два пальца внутрь, чтобы хотя бы достать до чувствительной точки. Нащупав плотный бугорок, легонько надавил.

Раффи вздохнул, на члене появились капельки смазки. Геллари осмелился и протолкнул пальцы до основания, вытащил и снова ввёл — уже куда более резко.

Раффи нравилось это, судя по тому, что вялый член снова напрягся. Когда пальцы без труда входили, Геллари вынул их, пристроился между ног, приставил член ко входу и толкнулся.

Всё ещё узкий — настолько, что даже ему больно, когда чувствительная головка протиснулась через сжатые мышцы, а волоски, росшие вокруг ануса, царапнули нежную кожу. Но Раффи ни стоном, ни движением не выдал, что ему неприятно, и Геллари смело толкнулся, потом ещё. Он, поддержав ягодицы, навалился и поцеловал горячие губы. Раффи охотно обвил талию ногами, чем позволил проникнуть в себя ещё глубже.

— Как же я скучал, — с придыханием произнёс он, обняв Геллари.

Тот исполнил обещание, пришёл.

Но, проклятье, времени слишком мало, чтобы успеть обсудить детали, однако близнецам всё равно.

За больше чем две недели они слишком истосковались друг по другу, чтобы упустить шанс стать на короткое время одним целым.

***

Раффи впервые увидел себя со стороны. Цвет бордо ему невероятно шёл. Кареглазым смуглокожим людям к лицу любые оттенки.

Геллари великолепен. Красный берет с белым пером лёг на его голову.

Если бы не угрюмое выражение лица…

— Не раскисай, иначе выдашь нас с головой, — подбодрил Раффи.

— Не раскиснешь тут. И в этом мне ходить целый вечер! — Геллари поправил штаны, надеясь, что те станут более свободными. — Как у тебя член встаёт после такой одёжки?

— Не вздумай сказать подобное у Геоноров, — хохотнул Раффи. — Представляю выражения их лиц!

Геллари повернулся к нему. Теперь и он знал, как выглядел со стороны — Раффи надел его вещи.

Вот-вот появится кучер, присланный герцогиней де Геонор. Сердце Раффи бешено заколотилось, и он сухо повторил, что следует делать.

— Надеюсь, ты не забыл правила этикета.

— Не забыл! — Геллари презрительно скривил лицо. — Забудешь, как же, когда мать подзатыльники раздавала.

Значит, всё пройдёт хорошо. Раффи выдохнул и бросился к брату, обнял и потянулся к губам. Геллари поцеловал его и отстранился.

— Не будоражь. Я не люблю, когда член мешает делу, — предупредил он.

Раздался стук. Раффи было бросился, чтобы впустить гостей, но вовремя вспомнил — он Геллари — и кивнул брату. Тот вышел и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

Раффи упёрся лбом в косяк и зажмурился. Главное, чтобы всё прошло хорошо, чтобы Геллари случайно не выдал ни его, ни себя самого.

Не должен — приглушённый голос прозвучал вежливо, когда Геллари поприветствовал кучера. Спустя некоторое время хлопнула дверь — и всё стихло.

Раффи беспомощно сполз на пол и обхватил голову руками.

Сегодня день такой, когда братья поменялись телами — сначала в постели, отчего зад до сих пор саднило, теперь и в жизни.

Услышав приглушённые разговоры с улицы, Раффи вздрогнул и поднялся. Он не удержался от соблазна взглянуть на Геллари и подошёл к окну.

Кучер погрузил бережно завёрнутую в ткань картину, помог влезть Геллари и взобрался на козлы.

Карета уехала, а Раффи не хватило силы воли оторвать взгляд. Он опомнился, когда услышал женскую речь — соседки любили вечерком посплетничать во дворе. Он отпрянул, боясь, что женщины видели, как совсем недавно уехал похожий на него человек.


	9. Разоблачение

Не сутулиться — это главное. И ещё — не ходить вразвалочку, не ухмыляться и не щурить насмешливо глаза. Никто не должен прознать, что вместо именитого художника — прожжённый вор, поэтому Геллари сделал вид, будто бывал у Геоноров раньше, хотя хотелось вертеть головой, любоваться дорогой мебелью и стенами из шлифованного камня.

Но пришлось улыбнуться при виде подошедшей пары. Не нужно видеть изображение на холсте, Геллари бы и так догадался, что перед ним стояла герцогская чета. Седоволосый худой мужчина окинул его взглядом — не любопытным, не презрительным, но таким, будто проверял, тот ли человек гость, за которого себя выдавал, или самозванец.

— Добро пожаловать, господин Лучес, — поприветствовала герцогиня и посмотрела за спину Геллари. — Вот то, что вы желали, мой герцог.

Вот оно что: слуги внесли картину.

Геонор нахмурил брови, чёрные, густые, и потёр указательным пальцем подбородок.

— Наслышан о вашем мастерстве, Лучес. Мне лестно, что именно вы взялись писать портрет моей драгоценной жены.

Прозвучало отнюдь не лестно, выдающийся вперёд подбородок и тонкие плотно сжатые губы придали герцогу недобрый хищный вид. Это впечатление сгладилось бы, если бы Геонор носил бороду, однако высокий модный воротник не позволял её отпустить.

Геллари пожал протянутую ладонь. По взгляду герцога понял — что-то не так.

Проклятье, забыл снять перчатку.

— Прошу прощения… — Геллари улыбнулся и почтительно склонил голову, — за забывчивость.

Он стянул перчатку, но руку пожимать не пришлось.

— Ничего страшного, Раффи Лучес, так бывает, — прозвучало с издёвкой в голосе, — когда молодой простолюдин попадает в высший свет. Ничего страшного, ещё научитесь хорошим манерам!

Герцог натянуто улыбнулся, лоб сморщился. Казалось, даже седые жидкие волосы пошевелились.

Немудрено, что герцогиня изменяла мужу. Стареющий, тот не привлекал её. Она переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого и то и дело покусывала нижнюю губу, затем жестом подозвала пажа.

Тот не заставил себя ждать. Геллари окинул взглядом с головы до ног слугу, чьи ноги, длинные, как у цапли, прикрывали оранжево-зелёные узкие штаны. Лицо, женственное, миловидное, обрамляли русые кудри. Ни дать ни взять мечта мужеложца!

«Как знать? Может, господа выбирают таких пажиков, чтобы трахать в задницу!» — позлорадствовал Геллари.

Однажды Севери принялся рассуждать, почему у господ служат именно такие мальчишки, нежные, похожие на девушек.

«И почему знатные дураки не боятся, что вырастут рога?» — задал он вопрос, на что получил в ответ громкий смех.

Тогда-то Базили просветил его, что миловидные пажи нужны для утех не жён, но мужей. Геллари предпочёл не встревать в разговор. За мыслями он не сразу расслышал, что герцогиня приказала юнцу оказать гостю почести.

— Прошу вас пройти за мной, — вежливо попросил паж и склонил голову.

Геллари послушался. Тем лучше — простодушный слуга не заметит подвоха, если он попросит назвать имена гостей, в частности, девушек. Нужную ему Руту де Катрени он не знал в лицо, как и её брата.

— Желаете что-нибудь? — уточнил паж.

Да, есть, очень. Утехи с Раффи совершенно вымотали. В животе заурчало.

— Да! — Геллари окинул взглядом большой зал. — Я совершенно один и хотел бы… — он хитро улыбнулся и привычно пригладил ус, — узнать чуть больше о прекрасных девушках. Незамужних, конечно. Или вдовах. Или замужних, но… чей муж не создаст проблем.

Паж улыбнулся. Ямочки, отметил Геллари. Тем лучше, что он снюхался с братцем ближе, чем следует, иначе не посмотрел бы на барышень в дорогих цветных платьях с нелепыми белыми воротниками, а вытаращился на юношу.

— А-а-а, понял. — Паж подошёл совсем близко. — Вон ту, в лиловом наряде, звать Зайна де Гретте. Говорят, она потому придумала закрытое платье, что в лиф можно что-нибудь подложить, а воротник — из-за того, что шея стала дряблой. Но ходят слухи, будто ненасытная она, вдова-то наша!

Немудрено, понял Геллари, когда Зайна повернулась. Немолодая, тощая, она не привлекала внимания.

Женщин прибыло много, к счастью, половина держала под руки мужей или женихов.

— Есть кто-нибудь привлекательнее?

Паж огляделся.

— Могу…

Это могло затянуться надолго. Вспомнилось смутное описание Руты де Катрени — каштановые с рыжинкой волосы, пышная грудь, круглое лицо… Похожая нашлась, разве что волос не рассмотреть под… Проклятье, названия нелепых головных уборов невозможно запомнить. Полупрозрачный шёлк почти скрыл волосы девушки.

— Нет, она не годится, — заключил паж.

— Я понял по тому, как она держит под руку мужа, — согласился Геллари.

Рута, догадался он, когда локон выбился из причёски.

— Это её брат, но… Она не такая!

Значит, это Рута де Катрени. По слухам, они с братом везде появлялись вместе. Осталось подойти и найти тему для разговора.

Геллари вздохнул. Он склонялся, что материнский амулет на шее девушки. Ну почему старая дура Зайна де Гретте ввела в Неральскую моду нелепые воротники? Где глубокие вырезы, открывавшие грудь на радость мужчинам?

***

Хотя бы стоило попытаться обокрасть богатую дуру, увешанную драгоценностями, затем поспешить к Раффи, чтобы уговорить бежать из Нераля, решил Геллари. Желательно пересечь межу, тогда можно осесть в Кессе — там, где нет предвзятого отношения к близнецам, и зажить вместе. Два брата под одной крышей никого не смутят.

Паж не отставал, только и делал, что плёлся хвостиком, подавал еду за ужином и подливал вино. Геллари почти не пил и не запоминал имён весьма непримечательных девиц. Возможно, были и хорошенькие, однако на лица он не обращал внимания. Куда сильнее приковали взгляд украшения, которыми обвесилась подошедшая женщина.

Нужно смотреть в лицо, точнее — в глаза, а не на уши, в мочки которых вдеты серьги с опалами. Она умна и хитра, иначе знать Нераля не одевалась бы так, как ей захочется.

— Вы… Ваши глаза — чудо, находка для художника, — с придыханием произнёс Геллари. — И опалы, зелёные, в тон глазам… И платье… жёлтое, оно создаёт контраст…

— Горчичное, — поправила Зайна де Гретте и усмехнулась. — Вам, Раффи Лучес, совестно не разбираться в оттенках. Боюсь, уговорить меня позировать в таком случае не выйдет.

Лучше помалкивать, чтобы не выдать себя. Геллари старался сохранить невозмутимый вид. Раффи только что потерял возможную прибыль. Да и по женщине заметно — она далеко не глупа, подобных Геллари Лучесу за версту чует и не решит, что потеряла серебряный кулон, сделанный весьма умелым ювелиром в дополнение к серьгам.

Зато любила молодых мужчин. Геллари не собирался с ней спать, не хватало только слухов, что у молодого художника не встаёт, или как выражались воспитанные дамы: «Не таран, но былинка, гибкая и тонкая».

Зайна де Гретте с неприкрытым любопытством уставилась на пажа, приставленного к Геллари. Тот засмущался и покраснел, когда она пристально посмотрела на ноги в обтягивающих штанах, точнее, на пах.

«Не развращён», — догадался Геллари и отошёл.

Паж двинулся за ним.

— Постойте! — окликнула Зайна. Геллари улыбнулся. Всё пошло как надо. Она заберёт слугу… — Могу я украсть у вас пажа? Это ненадолго, обещаю.

— Н-нет, п-простите, я-а… — заблеял юноша.

— Я ничего не скажу де Геонорам! — Геллари подмигнул. — Обойдусь без тебя, уверяю.

— Я всё им объясню, если заметят, что тебя нет! — Зайна жестом подозвала юнца, и вдвоём они скрылись в толпе.

Хорошо, если бы они долго отсутствовали. Геллари приметил красивую девушку в довольно поношенном платье. Не нужно гадать, и так всё понятно — её привели родители в надежде найти богатого жениха. Они не пожалели для дочери украшений. Тоненький золотой обруч удерживал собранные в причёску светло-русые волосы, на пальце сверкнул камень. Платье сшито из некогда белой, ныне посеревшей парчи, вышивка заметно поистёрлась. Да и немодное оно сейчас: с глубоким вырезом на лифе и пышными рукавами.

Геллари подошёл к девушке, та озиралась по сторонам. Он заметил её родителей, болтавших с немолодым мужчиной. Ясно: их дочери скучно.

— Могу узнать имя столь прекрасной дивы, способной похитить сердце?

Девушка от этих слов зарделась и опустила глаза. Щёки раскраснелись. Ей польстило внимание привлекательного художника.

Геллари, не дав опомниться, взял её ладошку, поднёс к губам и приложился к запястью. Девица ойкнула и вырвала руку.

Шум заставил обернуться нескольких человек. Геллари знал, что направлявшийся к нему немолодой мужчина с багровым лицом попросит держаться подальше от красавицы. Так и вышло. Геллари зашипел и принялся баюкать руку, за которую тот дёрнул.

Мужчина, чьё имя он не спросил, досконально выспросил, кто он, затем выдал:

— Настоятельно прошу, молодой человек, держаться подальше от Валенты. Жениха я ей подыскал, и это отнюдь не вы.

Он ещё говорил, что его дочь — честная девушка, но Геллари невнятно пробормотал обещание и скрылся в толпе. Пусть думает, что он трус. Папаша не лучше вора, потому что едва ли не продавал невинность Валенты.

Острая грань бриллианта приятно покалывала ладонь. Кольцо соскользнуло с пальчика легко — наверняка оно девушке велико. Тем лучше: её родители поверят, что она потеряла, посокрушаются, возможно, упрекнут невнимательную дочь… И успокоятся: вон какой богатей на неё смотрел взглядом влюблённого юнца, даром что старый.

Но главное — спрятать украшение в потайной мешочек, подвязанный под симарой. Для этого придётся сделать вид, будто отлучился по нужде.

Этим Геллари и занялся. По дороге он едва не столкнулся с высоким мужчиной. Ни внешность, ни одежда не запомнились, а вот кулон, большой, усыпанный драгоценными каменьями, бросился в глаза. Хорошо бы потом отыскать гостя…

Но мужчине нельзя поцеловать руку, даже просто подержаться нельзя. Кулон не сорвать с массивной цепочки. Если повезёт, он напьётся, и Геллари ему «поможет» устроиться в постели.

Хотелось стащить ещё что-нибудь. Это так прекрасно — ощипывать пёрышки у богатеев, но рассудок охлаждал пыл. Жадность запросто могла сгубить. Главное — отыскать Руту де Катрени.

Геллари решил сначала сделать то, что задумал, а именно — отлить, а потом устроить охоту на амулет. Он коротко объяснил одному из сновавших слуг, что ему нужно выйти. Тот не менее коротко ответил, что нужду можно справить во дворе.

Чтобы покинуть зал, пришлось протиснуться через толпу изрядно выпивших гостей. Геллари мог их обойти, но уж очень ему понравился резной браслет на руке у одного из них…

***

Одно дело — маленький перстень. Другое — довольно тяжёлое украшение. Геллари бесполезно пытался пристроить украденное под симарой, но не смог: топорщилась — и всё тут! К счастью, запястье гораздо тоньше, чем у одутловатого пьяницы, и браслет лёг на предплечье. Главное, чтобы никому не пришло в голову раздеть Геллари Лучеса.

Он опустил рукав рубашки, оправил симару и отправился к дверям. Возвращаться в душный зал не хотелось, и он постоял, гадая, где у Геоноров спальни.

Неважно. Рута де Катрени словно сквозь землю провалилась. Много голосов слышалось в саду, но в темноте было не разглядеть, кто именно вышел на прогулку.

Голова шла кругом. Геллари потёр виски и зажмурился. В кои-то веки он порадовался, что всего лишь нищий вор. Не нужно терпеть сборище продажных людей. Он посмотрел наверх — на окна.

Вот где спальни, догадался он. По дороге его остановил высокий толстяк, который сначала долго выражал восхищение мастерством художника, затем попросил нарисовать портрет. Геллари согласился, хотя имя так и не запомнил.

«Бедный Раффи. Писать свиное рыло — то ещё удовольствие!» — Геллари даже вспомнил, что брат не рисует, а пишет. Он как ни силился, но приметить хоть что-то доступное пальцам из драгоценностей толстяка не смог.

— Не желаете поесть? Выпить? Я прихватил кое-что со стола, — толстяк кивнул пажу, — поэтому приглашаю отужинать со мной. Заодно обговорим, когда сможем начать.

Не хотелось, но нужно составить компанию, чтобы разнюхать хоть что-нибудь, да и присмотреться. Геллари поплёлся за собеседником на лужайку, на которой, похоже, совсем недавно скосили траву. Они уселись, слуга вынул из корзины скатерть и расстелил на земле, после принялся выкладывать снедь.

— Я готов хоть завтра. — Главное — предупредить Раффи. Геллари принял кусок мяса и вцепился зубами. — Я совершенно свободен.

— Ох, Лучес, заметно, что вы из простолюдинов, — хохотнул толстяк. — Нельзя разговаривать с набитым ртом.

Опять едва себя не выдал.

Рука с зажатой в ней костью опустилась, но Геллари взял себя в руки и снова откусил мясо, прожаренное, сочное. Ещё бы запить чем-нибудь.

И это желание исполнилось: паж разлил вино по бокалам и протянул один. Геллари охотно выпил. Тепло растеклось по жилам, напряжение ушло. Хотелось сидеть на земле и ни о чём не думать — ни об амулете, ни о Руте. Только Раффи не шёл из головы. Он никогда не забудется и будет жить в памяти не только как брат, но и как любимый человек.

— Я редко бываю на подобных вечерах, — оправдался Геллари.

— Вот и зря. Я говорил Алексису — нужно пригласить того, кто так великолепно пишет портреты, на обед. Вы ведь помните моего сына? — В полумраке рассмотреть лицо не представилось возможным.

— П-помню, с-смутно! — Геллари сглотнул, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Я много картин написал с той поры.

— Вот как? Странно, я помню каждого преступника, которому вынес приговор, — прозвучало с издёвкой.

Сердце ушло в пятки.

Он сильно растолстел с той поры, ещё и сумерки отнюдь не помогли узнать судью, который вынес приговор.

Геллари всё понял.

Его узнали.

— Мне бы такую память, — съязвил он. Хотелось подняться, но нужно выяснить, чего хотел судья.

Аппетит окончательно пропал, и Геллари положил мясо на траву. Пусть собаки съедят.

— Не ёрничайте. Вы поняли, что я хочу поговорить с вами. Герцог — мой друг. — Поймав недоумение, судья добавил: — Де Геонор. Так что поднимайтесь. Нужно побеседовать. — Он с немалым трудом встал.

Хорошо, что Геллари выпил вино, иначе сердце разорвалось бы. Сейчас судья во всеуслышание заявит, что порядочный художник по имени Раффи Лучес на самом деле грязный вор, самозванец по имени Геллари Хвиске. Можно попытаться оправдаться, мол, тюрьма перевоспитала, а иного способа, кроме как сменить имя и начать новую жизнь, не пришло в голову.

Главное, чтобы судья не вспомнил, сколько Геллари пробыл в заключении, иначе придётся во всеуслышание сказать правду.

Тот медленно плёлся за судьёй и озирался по сторонам, чтобы попытаться сбежать. Бесполезно, всем гостям точно разом понадобилось выйти на воздух. Сновали и воины, служившие Геонорам.

Слуга не просто паж, догадался Геллари, когда почувствовал хватку за плечо и укол в спину — кинжал наверняка приставлен.

Хотя…

Вовремя вспомнился рынок. Толпа, шумная, визгливая и подвижная, — лучший способ скрыться. Хватка у охранника судьи сильная, но хотя бы попытаться можно.

Геллари рванулся в сторону. Он услышал, как треснул рукав симары. Какая-то женщина закричала, когда он оттолкнул её. Ну и пёс с ней, главное — убежать, найти дерево и перелезть через высокий забор.

Геллари расталкивал гостей, кто-то попытался его задержать, отчего треснул рукав рубашки. Берет безвозвратно утерялся.

Кое-как удалось продраться через толпу. Геллари ненадолго остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Наверняка судья попытается очернить его, рассказать правду. Но главное — удалось выбрать правильную дорогу. Стемнело, и неяркий свет гасили тени от множества построек. Судя по запаху, здесь держали животных.

Геллари знал — у сарая зачастую стояли бочки. Можно взобраться по ним на крышу и затихнуть. Он не ошибся и ловко влез наверх и распластался ровно тогда, когда услышал тяжёлые шаги кованых сапог.

«Боги, хоть бы здесь была конюшня!» — взмолился Геллари мысленно. Как правило, при побеге первым делом крали лошадь.

— Нет его. К конюшне. Не может он там не появиться, — распорядился кто-то.

— Ага, болтай больше!

Кто огрызнулся, не разглядеть. Но это неважно. Воины ушли, а Геллари лежал, долго — или нет, но время тянулось — после решился слезть.

Ему не привыкать к долгой пешей прогулке. Придётся сделать круг и пойти через лесок, и у Раффи он будет только к утру.

Кольца с бриллиантом и браслета им на первое время хватит.

Главное — не попасться на глаза. За сараем располагалась отгороженная поляна — не то площадка для тренировок, не то пастбище. Судя по манекенам, первое, догадался Геллари.

Хотя он побежал по открытому месту, но боги определённо на его стороне — у высокого забора, куда он примчался, росло дерево.

***

Порой приходилось делать вид, будто пьян, идти зигзагами и спотыкаться. Немало помогли остроносые туфли. Одинокие стражники не обращали никакого внимания на горожанина в изорванной одежде. Мало ли ходило людей после бурной попойки, закончившейся дракой?

Когда страж скрылся из вида, Геллари пошёл прямо и быстро. И снова притворился пьяным, попавшись на глаза одноглазому, сурового вида типу. Никому до него не было дела — у оборванца взять нечего.

Но всё равно боялся, сердце трепетало, а дыхание порой останавливалось.

Геллари едва не заплакал, увидев знакомый дом. Окно закрыто ставнями — Раффи послушался его совета.

Хорошо, что солнце только начало подниматься, и у колодца стояла всего одна женщина. Та вытаращилась, и это заставило ускорить шаг. Пусть думает, что Раффи Лучес напился, вместе они что-нибудь придумают.

Главное — сбежать из Нераля.

Геллари бросился к двери и громко забарабанил — так, чтобы поднять мёртвого. В утренней тишине грохот казался оглушающим, возможно, его услышала женщина.

Дверь открылась, и это означало — Раффи нет.

Стряслась беда, ведь дверь выломана, а не открыта.

— Раффи, нет! — Геллари едва дышал. В носу противно защипало. Мгновение — и по щеке скатилась слеза.

Нужно взять себя в руки и подойти к соседке. Возможно, она что-то видела. Не может быть, чтобы она не полюбопытствовала, что стряслось. Женщины — они такие, всегда хотят найти тему для сплетен.

Геллари утёр слёзы и было развернулся, когда дверь открылась и кто-то схватил его за ворот и втащил внутрь. Штаны порвались на коленях, когда его швырнули на пол.

— Не дёргайся! — Геллари почувствовал на шее холод острия — меча или кинжала. — Сейчас ты будешь умным мальчиком и пойдёшь с нами.

Он согласен на всё, потому что хотел знать, где Раффи. В том, что брат жив, не осталось сомнений. Геллари чувствовал это, иначе бы не пришёл.

— Я согласен, — хрипло пробормотал он. — Ради него я на всё согласен.

— Вот и славно! — На плечи накинули плащ. Геллари не поднял голову, только смог рассмотреть кожаные сапоги. — Прикройся — и ступай. Да, и не вздумай дурить и создавать проблемы себе и нам, иначе братца не увидишь!

Это и дураку понятно.


	10. Предрассудки

Он не попытался заговорить с похитителями, которые даже не прикрыли лица. Геллари знал почему: либо те не собирались скрываться, либо везли его, чтобы убить. В первое не верилось, во второе — вполне.

«Но какое отношение ко всей этой дряни имеет Раффи?» — Геллари чуял подвох, подозревал, что невольно повинен не он, прожжённый вор, а брат — безобидный художник. Склонялся и к тому, что всё это затеял Гро, но когда увидел карету, отмёл мысль: роскошная обивка не по карману кучке головорезов. Экипаж слишком приметный, чтобы угонять, по городу не проедешься.

Спрашивать у зажавших с двух сторон похитителей что-либо не имело смысла, всё равно не ответят, а натыкаться на гнев ой как не хотелось. В иное время Геллари поддразнил бы сидевшего справа бугая со шрамом на щеке, возможно, его бы выволокли наружу и попытались избить. Тогда бы появился шанс сбежать. Сейчас нельзя, Раффи у них.

В окошке то и дело мелькали деревья, выходило, карета едет по лесу. Трудно сказать, чьи угодья, но ясно одно: Геллари везли в охотничий домик.

— Тпру! — донеслось.

Приехали, получается. Карета остановилась. Один из похитителей открыл дверцу.

— Выходи и не вздумай дурить, — приказал он, — иначе…

— Мой брат отправится на тот свет. Я вас понимаю! — Геллари хотелось пригладить ус, но связанные верёвкой запястья не позволили. И ещё хотелось по малой нужде, но придётся потерпеть. Не просить же зло зыркавшего мордоворота подержать член, честное слово!

— Умный мальчик! — «похвалил» бандит со шрамом.

Как всегда, мальчик. Так уж повелось, что взрослых мужчин с издёвкой называли мальчиками, женщин — девочками. У иных появились внуки, а всё туда же — «мальчик»!

Геллари уставился на небольшой деревянный домик. Так он и думал: здесь коротал время кто-то из господ. Ставни открыты, чтобы внутрь попадал свет, о стекле никто не позаботился. Ни к чему это, зимой в этом месте ночевать отваживался только последний дурак.

— Ступай в дом! — приказал мордастый и ткнул пятернёй в спину.

Затёкшие ступни неприятно кололо, обтягивавшие штаны нещадно давили на мочевой пузырь. Только бы не опозориться, ведь… страшно же! Не только за себя, но и за Раффи, и волнение отбивало мысли напрочь.

«Вот и верь слухам, что близнецы — отродья демона. К братьям, рождённым в разное время, такой привязанности нет, как к тому, у кого — моё лицо!» — поразмышлял Геллари — уже не Хвиске, а Лучес.

Он ступил на порог. Дверь отворилась, и чья-то тяжёлая пятерня толкнула внутрь так, что капюшон слетел с головы.

Геллари едва не рухнул на колени, мочевой пузырь чуть не подвёл, проклятье. Глаза не сразу привыкли к полумраку, хотя утро не закончилось (для него время тянулось так, что казалось — путешествие продлилось не меньше суток).

— Осторожнее, пожалуйста! — Нет, не может быть. Голос, знакомый, родной. Геллари закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением, как руки ощупывали лицо.

Раффи жив, похоже, чувствовал себя хорошо, счастливо улыбался и даже не связан.

— Что всё это значит? — получилось хрипло. В горле пересохло, за всю дорогу никто не предложил попить.

Вместо ответа Раффи завозился с путами.

— Да развяжите его! — потребовал он.

Никто не пошевелился.

Геллари терпеливо ждал, когда всё начнёт проясняться. Похищение более чем странное.

— Развязывайте, — прозвучал приказ, спокойно, негромко.

Человека, восседавшего на кресле у камина, Геллари только сейчас заметил. Полумрак не позволил разглядеть его как следует.

Один из охранников коротким движением перерезал верёвку — и ладони закололо, когда по пережатым сосудам потекла кровь.

Геллари покачал головой.

— Раз ты не враг, то зачем меня связывать? — возмутился он и добавил пару крепких словечек, за что получил тычок в спину.

— Повежливее с господином Дорьяни! — пробасил мордоворот.

Опять неприятное давление внизу живота.

— Потому что не было времени объясниться, а добровольно ты бы не пошёл, — последовал ответ.

Ещё как пошёл бы, если бы сразу сказали про Раффи. У вымолвившего это нет брата-близнеца, поэтому он не понимал, что чувствовали Лучесы.

Терпеть всё это невозможно, и облегчение оттого, что похитители, как выяснилось, на самом деле не враги, не наступило.

Раффи, милый Раффи, брат-близнец каким-то образом во всё это втянут. Он же понял причину гнева Геллари.

— Пусть выйдет, — попросил он, повернув голову к креслу. — Ему нужно.

— Хорошо, — ответил человек, названный Дорьяни.

Кто-то хохотнул, когда увидел, как Геллари едва ли не на бегу расстегнул штаны.

***

Не до того, чтобы слушать. Главное, что с братьями Лучесами всё в порядке. Геллари проголодался и охотно уплетал гусиную ножку. Он удивился, когда из комнатки раздался детский плач.

Ребёнок? Здесь?!

— Мой сын! — пояснил высокий человек — тот самый Дорьяни. На веснушчатом лице проступила грусть, заметная даже в полумраке.

Малыш успокоился, и женщина запела колыбельную. Ненадолго. Вскоре он опять расплакался.

— Да что же мне с вами делать-то? — отчаянно спросила она.

Дорьяни вздохнул.

— Теперь второй. У меня их двое... — он грустно улыбнулся, — с одним лицом на двоих.

Вот оно как. Близнецы, оказалось.

Раффи взял брата за руку.

— Отец Лекси решил убить детей, когда узнал, что их двое, — пояснил он. — Им всего неделя от роду.

Геллари тряхнул головой. Он не сразу понял, что Лекси — это Дорьяни. Но внутренне возмутился, вспомнив собственную боль от чужих предрассудков. Их с Раффи обзывали, не хотели иметь дел.

Но чтобы убить беззащитных крох?

Главное, что родители малышей разумны.

— Давай по порядку. Сначала я расскажу, зачем всё это затеял. — Дорьяни удобно устроился в кресле и закинул ногу на ногу.

Это нужно сделать в первую очередь. Геллари взял кружку с вином и отпил, чтобы рассказ легче отложился в голове. Лекси Дорьяни кивнул подчинённым, и те вышли.

— Я рассказывал про мужчину, которого любил, — негромко произнёс Раффи, когда дверь закрылась.

Вот оно что. Дорьяни — его любовник, стало быть. Геллари уставился на веснушчатое лицо, не слишком красивое, но… Проклятая ревность. Только бы не сорваться и не плюнуть в поганую морду.

— Да, так и есть, — подтвердил Лекси. — Мы встречались, пока мой отец не разнюхал, что я хожу к некому художнику отнюдь не для того, чтобы позировать. Боги, что было. Я его хорошо знал, поэтому ползал и целовал ноги, клялся, что оборву связь и даже женюсь на женщине, которую он выберет.

Теперь удивился Раффи. Не вовремя ему вздумалось сделать глоток, и он поперхнулся. Геллари постучал по спине.

— Но ты же… что он не знает… — выдавил Раффи.

— Я не договорил. Забоялся, что угроза заставит тебя уехать. Ты рассказывал, что тебе нечего было есть, когда никто о тебе не слышал. Начинать трудно, — оправдался Дорьяни.

— Благодетель сраный! — Раффи разозлился.

— Тише! — Геллари приобнял брата и погладил тёмные волосы. — Давай послушаем.

Вряд ли кто-то догадается о связи между близнецами. Братьям свойственно обниматься.

Дорьяни сощурил глаза и покачал головой.

Догадался?

— Всё было хорошо. Я даже ни разу не изменил Лучелле. Только отец… Он всегда попрекал той связью. Ему нравилось смотреть, как я ползаю в коленях и молю не трогать Раффи. А потом он снова упрекал, что я забыть не могу любовника. Сволочь старая! — Дорьяни сжал подлокотник кресла. — Он приставлял слежку, но только ко мне. На Раффи ни разу не пытался взглянуть. До той поры, пока герцогиня де Геонор не заказала портрет. Я не знаю, как и где он увидел Раффи, но пришёл ко мне и заявил, что художник, пишущий портреты для знати, — грязный вор, отсидевший в тюрьме.

От этих слов Геллари рассмеялся.

— Грязный? Я при первой возможности моюсь. — Раффи толкнул его локтем в бок.

Всё понятно: отец Дорьяни не подумал, что преступник и художник — два разных человека с одинаковыми лицами.

— Он судил тебя, — невозмутимо продолжил Лекси и красноречиво посмотрел на Геллари.

Смех прекратился.

— Значит… — Вспомнился вчерашний вечер. Толстый судья, возжелавший поговорить, портрет сына… — Ты Алексис! — вспомнил Геллари названное имя.

Веснушчатое лицо перекосилось.

— Прошу, не надо. Лучше уж краткое — Лекси, а ещё лучше — по фамилии. Но да, это я! — Дорьяни улыбнулся. — Вижу, пообщались с отцом. Можно подробности?

Пришлось поведать, как Геллари познакомился с судьёй, о побеге и о большом отчаянии. Лекси внимательно выслушал и почесал подбородок. В конце концов отлучился к детям и надолго застрял.

Тогда решил продолжить Раффи:

— Он пришёл вчера, обрадовался, что я дома, а не у Геоноров. И рассказал такое, что волосы встали дыбом. Оказывается, его отец решил засадить меня в тюрьму. Герцогиня де Геонор поведала о краже, и он окончательно убедился, что я и вор — одно лицо. Она упросила не трогать меня до того, как закончу портрет. У меня должны были найти материнский амулет. Рута, подруга герцогини, дала бы знак, что кража свершилась.

Геллари понял.

— Вот в чём просчитались, значит. Я не знал Руту в лицо. Ты — знал, — высказал он мнение.

— Именно. Поэтому судья, видя, что ты не подходишь к ней, взял всё в свои руки. Спектакль сорвался, пришлось импровизировать. Сволочь! — Раффи вздохнул и некоторое время молчал. Помявшись, решился продолжить: — Мне пришлось рассказать обо всём Лекси. Он уговаривал меня бежать, но как же я тебя брошу? Не знаю, что заставило его согласиться дождаться вестей, ведь это рискованно для него самого. Эта ночь стала худшим кошмаром в моей жизни. Думал, не закончится никогда. Когда мы приехали сюда, я не смог уснуть и ждал, когда внутренний голос скажет, что тебя нет.

Геллари обнял брата. Тот мог сбежать, но не оставил его.

— Но какой интерес во всём этом Дорьяни? — Он уткнулся носом в плечо, даже сейчас пахнувшее скипидаром.

— Об этом у меня нужно спросить. — Братья не заметили, как появился Лекси. Тот сел и привычно положил ногу на ногу. — Во-первых, я не хочу, чтобы мои дети погибли из-за предрассудков. Да, кормилица готова их растить, потому что у неё пятеро детей умерло, поэтому она решила: раз не может вырастить собственных, то хотя бы вскормит чужих. Но сами понимаете, одинокая женщина с двумя малютками не выживет. Ей нужен мужчина. Им должен был стать ты, Раффи. Ночью вы должны были отправиться в Кесс — туда, где нет такого предубеждения к близнецам. Увы, Геллари нарушил план.

— Я наотрез отказался уезжать без тебя, — пояснил Раффи и погладил пальцы брата.

— Но зачем? — Геллари обрадовался, что о нём не забыли, но Дорьяни он никем не приходился.

Тот всё понял и с тоской посмотрел на бывшего любовника:

— Потому что я до сих пор люблю Раффи, — голос дрогнул, когда он это произнёс. — Не Лучеллу, готовую избавиться от своих же детей, чтобы репутация не была погублена, а его, увы, уже не моего Раффи.

Дорьяни переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого.

По лицу заметно — всё понял, почувствовал, как это происходило с любившими людьми. Он не осудил близнецов. Тем лучше, что Раффи больше не привязан к Лекси сердцем.

Близнецы держались за руки и молчали, кормилица пела колыбельную, а Дорьяни прощался с любовью и сыновьями.

Навсегда.

***

_Неделю спустя_

Путь проходил нелегко, несмотря на то, что Дорьяни позаботился обо всём, и это ещё цветочки. Спутники, нанятые им верзилы, потребовали доплату, вдобавок части людей пришлось спрятаться в лесу, а не заночевать на постоялом дворе. Слишком велики предрассудки, что близнецы — это проклятие, и хозяева попадавшихся на пути ферм наотрез отказывались впускать женщину с двумя крохами. Раффи и Геллари сопровождали Марту, так та представилась, по очереди, порой лгали, что второй ребёнок — подкидыш или сын умершей от родов сестры. Мало кому приходило в голову взглянуть на детские личики.

Затруднила путешествие необходимость останавливаться у рек, чтобы Марта прополоскала пелёнки. Она боялась, что от тяжёлого пути пропадёт молоко.

— Нет, какими извергами нужно быть, чтобы их убить? — запричитала она, разостлав на траве только что выстиранные вещи.

Геллари взглянул на малыша, мирно спавшего в его руках. Ребёнок на руках Раффи громко орал и требовал грудь.

— Ты скоро? Этри пора кормить! — возмутился Раффи.

Марта выпрямилась и поправила чёрные распущенные волосы.

— Как вы их различаете? — Она взяла малыша на руки и распустила шнуровку корсажа. — Я-то считала себя отличной матерью, не понимала, почему мои детки покидают этот мир. Ещё вскормила девочку господина Дорьяни, я… Плохая я мать, наверное.

Кроха Этри — пока ещё Дорьяни — вцепился в сосок и зачмокал. Раффи осмотрелся.

Берег прекрасен. Жаль, что нет ни холста, ни красок. Скорее бы Кесс.

— Ты отличная мать, а мы потому их различаем, что у нас самих — одно лицо, — вмешался Геллари и прикоснулся к небритому подбородку.

Сегодня на постоялом дворе за мужа Марты выдавать себя будет он. У кого-то из пьяных постояльцев пропадёт кошелёк. Лекси Дорьяни оказался недальновидным, и на первый взгляд больших денег не хватит, чтобы добраться до Кесса: наёмники любили выпить, ели много. К счастью, лучник оказался хорошим охотником и то и дело расставлял силки. Второй, немногословный верзила, прекрасно орудовал булавой, чем пугал одиноких бандитов. Пару раз эти двое пытались заигрывать с Мартой, но та отшила их, мотивируя тем, что дети, кроме неё, никому не нужны, и держалась поближе к Лучесам. Братья не приставали к ней, не отказывали в помощи, заключавшейся в том, чтобы подержать детей на руках. И то они вызвали смешок, потому что боялись взять на руки крох. Мужчины, но опасались малюток.

Наёмники тихо переговаривались, пока одежда сохла, а близнецы переглядывались.

Одному из них придётся жениться на Марте Гелес, а детям Этри и Эллери — распрощаться с фамилией Дорьяни и стать Лучесами. Это взял на себя Раффи — в память о прежней любви к Лекси.

Геллари ревновал, сильно ревновал брата к женщине. Хотя Марта согласилась на фиктивный брак, но она отнюдь не уродлива, с пышными формами, милым добрым лицом и налитой грудью. Могло случиться, что отношения станут настоящими.

Но в Нерале не было бы жизни. Это Геллари знал как никто другой. Зато в Кессе близнецы смогут не прятаться, а жить все вместе.

Марта осторожно забрала Эллери у Геллари.

— Марри говорит, пора, поэтому нужно покормить, — объяснила она и уложила сытого и туго спелёнутого Этри в корзинку. — Он ещё говорил: завтра утром будем в Кессе.

Уже… Геллари улыбнулся. Раффи переполошился.

— Проклятье, денег хватит только на то, чтобы расплатиться с наёмниками!

Ответом ему стала хитрая усмешка брата. Геллари погладил руку, а точнее — спрятанный под грязной рубашкой браслет.


	11. Одна любовь

_Восемь лет спустя_

— Боги, Раффи, — простонал Геллари. Ногти царапнули столешницу.

Он смял скатерть, заботливо вышитую Мартой Лучес, и изогнулся в экстазе.

— Теперь веришь, что у меня с Мартой ничего нет? — Раффи отстранился и посмотрел вниз — на то, как член выходит из зада.

Он каждый раз был осторожен, Геллари — далеко не невинен, но края ануса всегда краснели.

Раффи наверняка выглядел так же, когда брат его трахал. Он вмял пальцы в бёдра и толкнулся. Потом ещё, и ещё, пока экстаз не накрыл его. Только тогда он отстранился и не смог не взглянуть на Геллари, чьи ноги подкосились, по внутренней поверхности бедра стекла белёсая струйка.

— Веришь или нет? — повторил он вопрос.

— Верю! — Геллари выпрямился и натянул зелёные штаны — точь-в-точь такие же, как у Раффи. Близнецы в последнее время одинаково одевались, даже дружно решили отрастить крохотные бородки.

Раффи присмотрелся к лицу брата.

— Теперь — за работу, пока дети не пришли в мастерскую. Мало им дома и любви Марты. Нет, нас подавай. Да и… она до сих пор не различает веснушчатых оболтусов.

Геллари сжал губы и проклял тот день, когда согласился позировать.

— Ну и как я сяду? Ты же как тараном в ворота!..

— Я был осторожен. — Раффи сбросил симару и натянул тунику, перепачканную красками, поверх рубашки.

Геллари неохотно, но послушался, выпрямил спину и положил руку на подлокотник. Между ягодицами было липко. Немного саднило.

— Подумай о хорошем, — приказал Раффи, — кислая физиономия ни один портрет не украшает.

Не о чем подумать. Стража Кесса слишком бдительна, а приговор ворам — суров. Приходилось быть крайне осторожным, особенно тогда, когда на званых ужинах вместо художника появлялся его брат.

Для всех Геллари Лучес — замочник. Ушлый вор посмеивался над тем, что ему, некогда взламывавшему замки, теперь приходилось их создавать. Бавви Херес, его учитель, восхищался талантом, не зная, что ученик чувствовал слабые места.

Геллари понял быстро, что с ворами здесь не шутят, когда попытался сбыть перстень на рынке. К счастью, в тюрьму пришла Марта и солгала, что украшение — подарок мужа на помолвку, что враз ставшая нищей пара вынуждена продавать украшения. Она плакала и качала сразу два свёртка.

Геллари подозревал — ей не столько поверили, сколько пожалели несчастную мать с крохами на руках. Зато он стал осторожнее и занимался тем, что носил на рынок картины брата, мило улыбался и не давал прохода богато одетым покупателям.

Знать в Кессе заметила Раффи куда скорее, чем в Нерале. Мыкавшиеся по съёмным углам Лучесы наконец переехали в собственный дом. Затем появилась и мастерская, где братья могли не бояться, что нагрянет Марта или дети.

— Ну и зачем тебе автопортрет? Думаешь, купят? — съехидничал Геллари.

Раффи вздохнул.

Ну вот, опять пошевелился.

— Нет. Продавать не буду, но… — он вздохнул, — должно же хоть что-то быть для меня… для нас.

Геллари больше не произнёс ни слова и сменил позу, когда брат попросил; поднялся, когда тот на сегодня закончил.

Он подошёл к полотну.

И ахнул: хотя до завершения было ещё далеко, но Раффи превзошёл сам себя.

С картины на него смотрели два темноглазых человека, у которых не только одно лицо на двоих, но и одна одежда, одна кровь.

И одна любовь.


End file.
